Don't Mess With Me
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: Claire never had the chance to have a normal life but when Death tells her that she could have a chance at a better life. she takes it. she knew what she was getting herself into but she never thought it would get this bad. what was she thinking? Fem/harry
1. Chapter 1

**hi, i was bored and this sneak up from behind me. hope it's a good start.**

**Summary: Claire never had the chance to have a normal life but when Death tells her that she could have a chance at a better life. she takes it. she knew what she was getting herself into but she never thought it would get this bad. what was she thinking? o well, the Transformers better watch their backs, cause this one girl who shouldn't be mess with.**

**Disclaimer: ok, i do not own anything and that means Transformers and Harry Potter. i only own Claire so don't shoot! enjoy**

_**'talking' All spark talking**_

**'talking' transformer speaking to each other**

_'talking' Claire thinking or talking to the All spark_

* * *

**Prologue**

No one question her. No one even bother to stop her as she waltz right through the halls of Ministry of Magic. The girl didn't mind as she hummed to her destination, she had started to mind being ignored once more. She had finished her so called 'purpose' so they left her. How nice, knowing that your so called 'peers' had kept you around just because you could finish what they could not.

The girl frowned as she reached her destination, a room that both helped and sadden her greatly. It was the same place that he died. The one who show her what it finally felt like to have someone care for you as a family. The girl could still hear the whispers as she came closer to her objective. The veil of death.

With a glance around the room, she lowered her hood and ran a hand through her multi-color hair. How exactly it got that way, she'll never know.

Staring at the veil, she can't help but wonder how long has it been since his death? Twenty something years or was it just twelve years? She lost track after the tenth year. She just hoped that he was in a better place with the others who she cared deeply for.

Scanning the room, she sighed. "What do you want Death?"

"Nothing my child, I can't greet one of my children?" asked a quiet, chilling voice from the shadows.

The girl snorted, he never greeted her unless she had something to do, just like all the other times. Crossing her arms across her chest, she turned towards the voice. "You only greet me when you want me to do something. What is it that you want done this time?"

A chuckled was heard, making the girl to scowled, "Always observant," was her reply.

Seconds later, a young man stepped out from the shadows, his black cloak trailing behind him. He walked towards the girl and raised his arms towards her as if expecting a hug from her, only to be met with a slap to the face. Falling down in shock, he stared at her before pouting.

"That wasn't nice Claire," he said, rubbing his sore cheek.

Claire just stared down at him; her expression showed that she wasn't amused.

Instead of his usual appearance as a skeleton with blood red eyes and a shadow black cloak drape over him. He had decided to be in the form of a pale, dark headed man that was in his early thirties. Though, he still kept the blood red eyes. He also wore simple dark colored clothes.

"What do you want?" she order.

Death continued to pout as he sat Indian-style. "You're no fun. Whatever happened to that girl with the heart of a Hufflepuff, mind of a Ravenclaw, attitude of a Slytherin, and the soul of a Gryffindor?"

Claire smirked as she sat down to face Death. "Now you're overdoing it again."

Death smiled. He felt bad for putting her through that, but maybe, just maybe she won't be ignored in that place. He then frowned when he realized that she was wearing sunglasses again.

"Why do you hide your eyes child?"

Claire sighed and took off the glasses and placed them on top of head. She opened her eyes and stared at Death, silently asking if he was happy now.

Death smiled and nodded. "Alright child, I had made a deal with an old friend of mine who agree to help you find a happier place."

Claire stared at him in shock. There was still a place where she could be happy? She quickly narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

Death twitch nervously, nothing hides from her now. "Um, well, he asked if you could help him stop a war between his children. You can be a neutral but you have to help out and make sure there will be peace."

Claire sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So almost like the war I stopped here?"

Death nodded. Claire frowned and stared off into the distance. If she agreed, she might have a repeat of what happen but there might be a chance …

"Alright, I agree. What are the rules?" Claire asked, now looking back at Death.

Death smiled sadly. "Just one, don't die."

The girl snorted once more. "I wished them luck on that. I am the mistress of death after all."

Death soon pouted once more. "I still can't believe you collect all three of the Deathly Hallows!"

Claire shook her head. "Hey, I didn't know and besides, my appearance changed when I accepted the position."

Death froze and looked her over. It was true. She no longer looked like her past life as Nancy Skier or as Alyssa Potter but a combination of the two. Her hair was now a dirty blonde color with black cherry strikes in it and was now straight. Her eyes were no longer brown or emerald but a light purple color. She also no longer wore the scar she hated so much.

Death couldn't help but smiled when he could see the Deathly Hallows' symbol in her pupils with another hidden symbol.

"So true, so are you ready? I'm sure you have all the things you need over there." asked Death standing up now.

Claire nodded and stood up as well. "Yes, it's in this bag." She answered pointing to the royal purple bag that hanged over her shoulder.

Death nodded and pointed towards the veil. "You must enter through there, do not worry. I'm sure you'll see some old faces in your new home." Than he did something that surprised both of them, he hugged the girl. "Good luck child, I'll be watching."

Letting go, he gave her one more searching glance before disappearing into the shadows. Not giving her a chance to question what he had meant about old faces.

Claire stood there shock before smiling and shook her head fondly. "Same old crazy man," turning towards the veil, she took a deep breath and stepped through, leaving the world who betray her behind.

* * *

_**Welcome child, thank you for agreeing to help us.**_

_I just wanted to get away from them._

_**And you shall, I shall tell you what is happening in my home planet.**_

_Alright._

Claire had stepped through the veil to be met with darkness before the metallic voice spoke to her. She listened as it explained about the war between the Autobots who want to protect their home and the Decepticons who want to destroy everything in their path.

_So, you want me to bring peace between the two fractions?_

_**Yes. I do not wish for any more blood to be spilled.**_

_Agree, I will help but I will not know how._

_**You will when the time comes. Thank you child.**_

_You're welcome. By the way, who are you?_

_**I'm known as the All spark.**_

_All spark?_

There was no answer, causing Claire to think that she has arrived where she needed to be.

_If you are listening, I promise to help in any way I can and know this, I never break a promise. Death learned that the hard way._

Claire felt solid ground underneath her feet. Looking around, she realized that she was in a desert. She smiled as she turned towards the distance and started to disappeared into the shadows. It'll be a while before she was needed. Maybe she could practice her wandless magic? She might need it later.

Forming a plan in her head, she completely disappeared in the darkness of the night, only the howl of a wolf could be heard now.

* * *

**so? how is it? should i continue? thanks for reading! R&R**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! ok, here's the first chapter! also, i'm going on vacation for the summer and i have no idea if i will have internet access so sadly, it might take a while for me to update again. anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *hiding* don't shoot! i don't own anything except Claire and Casey! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Deep within the confines of the forest that was just ten miles away from Tranquility, Nevada a lone building stood. Everything was silent, that is, until the first rays of the sun hit the house.

A ringing was heard within the house, causing a tired girl to stir in her sleep. She buried her head deeper into her arms.

"_Hello?" a female sounded from the shadows._

"_Remember me?" answered a creepy male voice._

"_Who's there?" the female asked a bit scared._

"_I've got your number," the voice answered, causing the girl to slowly wake up._

"_Oh no, no," pleaded the female._

The girl frown, last she checked, no one was in the house unless …

"_I'm back to haunt you," the male taunted the female._

The girl groaned in annoyance. "I'm up, I'm up Casey," she said as she yawned. "Just turned off the music will you?"

A chuckle was heard and the music turned off. "Of course Miss Claire and you did program me to wake you up around this time."

Stretching a bit, Claire stared at the computer. "I know, at least you didn't put a loud song to wake me up," standing up now, the teen started to collect her notes. "By the way, what was that song you played?"

"Halloween by Aqua."

"Halloween by Aqua? Hmm, when it's getting close to Halloween Casey, make that song my wake up call, ok?" Claire asked as she headed towards the kitchen in order to search for some food.

"As you wish," was her reply.

Grabbing an apple, Claire allowed her mind to wonder for a bit. After steeping through the veil and arriving here, the teen realized that she had arrived about two hundred years before she was actually needed. She later found out from Death that she was sent to that time period to learn the history first hand, claiming that she will need it later on.

WW2 was not very fun, if it wasn't for the fact that she still had her magic and was the Mistress of Death, she would be, well dead. Claire unconsciously rubbed the small scar on her right hip. She couldn't even help someone without getting stabbed.

"Hey Casey, any changes with our dear friends the S7?" she asked, finishing her apple.

"Nope, everything is still the same as always."

"Still can't believe they moved him there. It's just an accident waiting to happen," Claire said out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprise. Give you the updates if anything unusual happens while you're out?" Casey asked.

"Yup, I have a feeling that something will happen sooner or later this week," Claire replied.

Casey didn't respond. The smart computer was updating her new orders and ejected the new improve earpiece that Claire had finish out onto the table top.

Claire walked over and grabbed the earpiece and placed it in her left ear. She then allowed her hair down to hide it. She was amazed that it hadn't exploded yet with the amount of magic she had.

Claire then went on with her usual routine. She still can't help but worry about the nagging feeling in the back of her head. Yes, something was about to happen but what? Stepping outside her house, Claire stared at the morning sky.

_Is today that day?_

* * *

Fred Witwicky was bored as hell in his history class. His twin brother, Sam, was up doing his genealogy report on their great-great-grandfather. They just needed one more A to get their first car.

He watched as Sam took out jumbles of papers, newspaper clippings, and old navigational tools. He also took out a paper with notes written on it. Fred had already done his on their great aunt.

He silently growled when he saw someone had shot a rubber band at Sam. Turning his glance to the left of him, his eyes automatically landed on the jock of the school, Trent who was sitting next to his girlfriend. He was so on his prank list for next week.

"Hey, who did that?" the teacher called out standing up from his seat...of course no one said anything. "People...responsibility," the teacher threatened and then sat back down.

_Come on bro, just do great and we get that car, _thought Fred as he watched Sam start his report.

"Well, I decided to do my family genealogy report on my great-great-grandfather Captain Archibald Witwicky, who was a famous man, a famous explorer who was actually one of the first, to explore the Arctic Circle. This was a big deal back then. In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic shelf."

From there Sam explained how they explored through the icy dangers of the winter and bitter cold and the famous family motto "No sacrifice, no victory". Then he started to talk about the compass, sextant (were the class started to laugh at), quadrant, and the infamous glasses.

"Unfortunately my grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some ice man that he had discov..."

Just then, the bell rang and all the kids rushed to leave as the teacher warned about a possible pop quiz for tomorrow. Which confuse Fred greatly for tomorrow was Saturday.

"Hey Fred, go on, I'll meet you up front alright?" Sam said.

Fred nodded and collected his stuff. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he gave his twin a smile and went off towards the front to see if their dad was there.

Seeing his old man's car, the teen took his time before getting in the front sit.

"Where's your twin?" Ron asked his red headed son.

Fred pointed towards the school building before replying. "Getting his grade on his report, which better be an A."

Ron shook his head fondly at him. The eldest one of the two was always a prankster from the start.

"I got it!" yelled Sam as he got into the backseat, spooking his family.

"Sam! Don't give me a heart attack bro! I like living to much right now!" Fred said, turning to face his twin, hand over his heart.

"So, you got that A?" Ron asked, having come back from his trip to heaven.

Sam smiled a bit sheepish at his twin and showed his dad the A-. "It's still an A right?"

Ron stared at the paper before sighing. "Alright, you two can get your car."

Hearing his sons' cheers, he can't but wonder what is he getting himself into?

* * *

"Claire, there have been reports of an attack on a base in Qatar," reported Casey.

Claire froze from her spot on top of the roof. She had gotten bored and decided to practice her climbing skills when Casey told her the news.

"What happen?" she ordered.

"Some sort of robot arrived and started to downloading information before having to retreat. It later revealed that he left a present for the soldiers of the base," the computer told the teen. "His present almost killed all of them if one of them didn't call for air support."

"Did they get any reactions of any kind recorded?" Claire asked as she hopped off the roof.

"Not yet but it won't be long," Casey answered.

Claire frowned. Why would they attack now? Unless…

"Casey, keep me updated alright? I'm going for a ride," she told the computer as she went to the garage. Stepping inside, she went towards her favorite ride, a black motorcycle that she had fix so it won't overloud with her magic. "I need to clear my head before whatever going to happen, happens."

"Alright, be careful."

Claire sighed and started to walk her bike outside before hopping on and starting the motor. Once started, she drove off towards the town. Maybe seeing some cites might calm her nerves.

* * *

"Boys, I got a little surprise for you two," Ron said to the twins as they started to pass by a Porsche dealership, his face plastered with a grin.

"Dad! No way!" exclaimed Sam as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Keep driving dad, we're not stupid," he told Ron, half bored. Hearing his twin complain, Fred glanced out the window in wonder.

When people meet him and his brother, they would sometimes think that he was adopted. It's true that his appearance is different from the rest of the family but he was their eldest son. Even the blood tests came out positive. Through he can't help but wonder where he got his flaming red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Dad, come on!" complain Sam once more, snapping Fred out of his thoughts. Staring ahead of them, he noticed that they have arrived at a place called Bobby Bolivia's car dealership. "You said you'll pay for half a car, not half a piece of crap!"

A sweaty clown held a hand painted sign in the shape of an arrow at the entrance of the dumpy place with old fashion gas pumps and even older fashion cars. As they got out a tall black man came out of the small building next to the gas pumps in a straw hat and a blue and white Hawaiian shirt.

"Gentlemen welcome, I'm Bobby Bolivia. Like the country except without the runs."

"So what can I help you with?" Bobby asked Ron.

"Well we're here to buy my two sons their first car."

Bobby smiled or more like grinned and shook each one of their hands halfheartedly and started to speak something about them being family but Fred wasn't very much listening. What none of them noticed was an old, yellow, 1976 Chevy Camaro drove itself right next to an old yellow VW Beetle.

"So you're first enchilada of freedom awaits under one of those hoods, cause the driver don' pick the car; car pick the driver," the dealer put a hand on the twins shoulders and guided them towards the two or three rows of cars.

"Every piece of car a man might want or need," Bobby walked around the back of the car and put his hands on the top of the trunk.

"Go on in and test it out," Ron urged his two sons. Sam shook his head and opened the door to sit in the driver's seat.

"This looks good," muttered Sam to himself before speaking towards his twin. "Hey Fred, come and check this car out."

Fred blinked before shrugging and went towards the passenger's side and got in. glancing around, he noticed that the seats were bit sag and the leather was worn. There was a bumblebee air freshener hanging from the mirror and the wheel was rugged but it was in better condition then the other cars around here.

"So how much?" they heard their father ask and then Bobby call for Manny his mechanic as he didn't recognize the car.

_If they don't recognize the car, then why are they showing it to us? _Fred thought to himself as he glanced out from the window.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sam rubbing some dirt off from the middle of the steering wheel before muttering to himself once more.

"Hey Fred, look at this," Sam said pointing to what he was looking at.

Fred looked over and stared in curiosity at the insignia. Reaching over, he allowed his finger to rub against the symbol before sharing a look at each other; they are so getting this car.

"I'd say about $5, 000," said Bobby.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not paying anything over 4,000."

Bobby clapped his hands before turning to the brothers. "Alright, out of the car."

"Wait, what? You said the car chooses the driver!" Sam complained.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault that it chose one with a cheap ass father now get out," Bobby reply before pointing towards the car next to them. "Now this one …"

Sam grumbled angrily under his breath as he got out. Fred sighed and moved to get out only finding his door shut tight.

Tugging on the door, he groaned before turning to Sam. "Hold the door will you? Mines stuck."

Sam nodded and watched as Fred crawled out to his side and close the door as soon as he was out. What happen next surprised them. As soon as Sam shut the door, the passenger door open and hit the car that Bobby was in.

"Sorry, the door must had opened when I was trying to get out," Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it, easy to fix," Bobby said before turning to call his mechanic to fix it when the Camaro let out a loud noise that caused all the windows of the cars to shatter.

Everyone hit the floor to avoid getting hit by the glass. Fred glanced up and shouted.

"Watch out!"

* * *

Claire sighed as she drove through town. Casey was still searching through the reports when the teen turned towards some sort of Car shop. She was happy that she was wearing her helmet or the people there would have seen the look on her face when she noticed the type of cars they sold there.

_I feel so sorry for those two boys._ Claire thought to herself when she heard a yell.

"Watch out!"

Glancing up, she started to notice that her bike was going out of control. She could see the error messages that Casey was sending through her helmet. Trying to get her bike back under control, Claire had to pull the bike at an angle when something else happen.

A strong wave of energy passed through them, sending shivers through the girl. It almost felt like magic but at the same time it was not. Yet that wave was all that needed to throw the girl off her bike.

Claire bit back a shout of pain when she hit the ground and felt that she rolled over to be lying on her stomach. Breathing deeply, she slowly rose up and took off her helmet. Closing her eyes, Claire quickly change her eye color to a light blue color and turned towards the group of people who ran over to check if she was alright.

* * *

Fred was the first to run over to the girl. Kneeling down over her, he quickly scanned for injuries only to see none.

"Hey are you ok?" Ron asked. "You took a nasty fall."

The girl groaned and turned her head towards them. "I'm still breathing so that counts as something and I don't feel anything broken. Maybe some bruising but I'm ok."

Ron nodded and up the girl up. "Maybe you should go to the hospital, just to be sure."

At the word hospital, the girl tense up and quickly shook her head. "N-no it's ok! Just need some rest and that's all."

Ron looked doubtful before nodded. "Alright, but I'll feel better if you come with us so my wife can check you over."

The girl nodded and looked over to where her bike had stopped. "I wonder what made by bike go haywire?"

"I don't know, maybe the same thing that made the Camaro go crazy also?" Sam said pointing towards the car that he and his twin hope to get.

"Camaro?" the girl asked, tilting her head before glancing over. "It looks like it's in working condition, worth about 4,000 if you clean it up."

Bobby stared at Ron before holding up four fingers, "4,000 and you can have it."

Ron stared at him before nodding. "Deal."

The twins grinned at each, they got the car.

None of them notice the girl reached up to her ear and whisper something before going over to her bike.

"Casey, do some research on the family I'm with."

"I'm on it, report back in a hour."

* * *

**so? what you think? also, thanks for reading! R&R!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! i'm so glad that people like this story so much! also, i know that it's a day early but HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!  
**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything! so don't shot me! enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Laura honey, why don´t you rest for a while?"

Claire, AKA Laura, glanced up from her bike to see Judy, she made her call her that, standing in the doorway.

After crashing, Ron had convince her to come with them for Judy to check on her since Claire flat out refuse to go anywhere near a hospital. Telling them that her name was Laura Padilla, they loaded her bike up onto the pickup truck and Claire rode with the twins in their not so new car.

Casey had informed her on the way that the Witwicky family was very kind and caring people. Though Ron is classified to be a couch potato at times and Judy could be a bit overprotective when it comes to her two sons. She also reminds them that they should find a girlfriend. Casey also informed her that Sam and Fred are indeed twins but it is unknown why Fred has flaming red hair and deep blue eyes.

It pains Claire that this Fred appears so much like the Fred in her old home. Unknown to anyone, not even Casey knows, she did fancy the red haired twin for he always seemed to know when she needed someone to talk to when her old ´friends´ where nowhere to be found. She just hopes that he is in a better place now.

"You have been working on that deathtrap for almost the whole afternoon," Judy said as she moved towards her while taking great care to not mess up her lawn.

Oh, one more thing about the parents of the Witwicky family that Casey mention as well. They are very obsessive over their lawn, sometimes even more than their own boys.

Rolling her eyes at having her bike being called a deathtrap, even though it´s true, Claire smiled at her. "Yeah I know, sorry. It´s just that everything is in working order, perfect even! I just don´t get why it won´t start."

Judy quickly glanced back at the open door before turning her glance at the girl. "I'm sure you´ll figure it out soon."

Claire nodded and stood up to stretch her aching back. As she was dusking herself off, Claire heard someone calling her fake name. Spinning around to face them, she saw that it was the twins, who were dressed kind of nice for some odd reason.

"Hey Laura," Sam said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Our parents wanted us to invite you to join us and a friend to the lake."

"Some people at school are having a party and since it´s a public lake, everyone is invited," Fred added.

"Hmm… let me think," Claire said, pretending to think about the invite. "A party where there's a lot of people and mishaps?" Grinning, she spanned around and stopped in front of the twins, bowing as though they were royalty. "Why I'll be honor to join you my good lords."

The way she said it caused a round of laughter to be heard from the trio, Judy just smiled at the scene. Claire smiled sadly as she remembered how much fun she used to have before defeating Tommy boy. She did grin when she heard Casey laugh as well through the ear piece. It's amazing that a computer program could have so much emotion.

"Hahaha," Fred laughed. Whipping a tear from his eye, he stared at her with amusement. "That's hilarious, did you ever played a prank before?"

"I used to back in my old school but not anymore," Claire responded, thinking back to the good old days. Shaking her head, she clapped her hands together. "Enough chitchat! Onwards, to the lake my good lads!"

Claire than posed and pointed towards a random direction, like a captain would to his crew.

"How did you know that the lake was in that direction?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

She blinked and tilted her head. "That's where the lake is? I was just playing around." Shrugging, Claire started to twirl around before stopping and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, confuse by her behavior.

"Huh?" Claire asked looking back at then before shaking her head. "Sorry, that happens sometimes. Don't worry about it."

The two nodded before turning towards their car. "Okay, let's go pick up Miles and head to the lake."

Claire hummed in agreement and quickly collected the tools that she borrowed from Ron. Placing them back into the garage, she tuned to Judy. "I guess we'll see each other later."

"At eleven or earlier, okay? You can stay in the guest bedroom for the night. I'm sure I have some old clothes lying around someplace that you can borrow," Judy said, lightly pushing her towards the car. Sending a look at her boys, she went back into the house.

Fred and Sam sent each other their own look. A nervous message that said let's go now.

"Come on Laura. I'm afraid that you have to sit in the back with Miles," Fred said, opening the door for her to get in.

Claire shook her head at the two before settling in. "Hey! As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I won't hurt him."

* * *

After picking Miles up, Claire started to wonder through her thoughts. Something wasn't right. She was starting to feel uneasy but can't figure out what is causing it. Hopefully, it would pass, she never did like being sick.

"Dude, I don't know about this," Miles said to the twins as they pulled up to the lake.

"Miles, it's a public lake. Everyone's invited," Sam said before hitting his twin on the arm and pointed towards a girl standing next to who Claire presumed was her boyfriend. "Look, Mikaela here."

"Yeah, but she's with her jerk of a boyfriend Trent," Miles reply. "You don't have a chance."

"Miles … he's not listening again," Fred pointed out to his friend.

It was true for Sam had this glaze look in his eyes and a silly smile on his face. The trio watched as he snap out of his trance and tried to fix his hair and clothes. Turning to them he asked, "How do I look?"

Claire sighed. This boy needed help and fast. Snapping her fingers to get his attention, she made the signal to face her.

"Ok, for one thing, I know most girls like a boy who doesn't try that much," she started as she messed his hair up a bit with her hand and unfixed his clothes to the way they were before. "And second, try not to stutter much, will you?"

Lending back to admire her handing work, she nodded in satisfaction. "There, that should be good, for now that is."

"Hey, you actually look ok," Miles said as he got a good look at Sam.

"What do you mean by actually?" Sam asked, half glaring at him.

"What he means bro, is that you, half the time, look like a weak lonely little thing that just begging to be beat up," Fred explained happily.

Sam glared at them both before grinning and playfully hit them in the arm.

Miles laughed as he rubbed his arm. Fred, on the other hand, decided to make a show and lend against the door, holding his arm in fake pain.

"Bro, you got me," he said, coughing, "Tell mom I love her … tell dad to get off his lazy ass and stop being cheap … and tell George I'll miss him." Fred then closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Sam and Miles broke out laughing at the act. If they weren't separated by the seats, they would have been holding each other for support.

Fred smirked as he sat up straight and bowed his head. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here every day unless it's a school day, taco night, or I'm just too lazy. Wait, never mind about the school thing, I there as well."

"Ah, Fred my friend," Miles said as he manage to stop laughing. "You never stop amusing me in any way."

"Agree but bro," Sam said, now thinking back to what he said. "Who is George?"

Fred shrugged. "Don't know, just came to me."

"Perhaps you have a George in one of your classes?" Claire suggested, clearly confuse.

Fred nodded slowly. "Yeah that might be it."

"Well, since we're here, I'm going to take a breather." Claire said as she stepped out and quickly went to the nearest tree. She needed to clear her head and she couldn't do that if she's surrounded by a bunch of people.

Climbing to the top, she hid in the shadows before contacting Casey.

"Any reactions so far?"

* * *

The trio watched the teen in confusion, was it just them or was she hiding something?

Fred was the first to break out of his trance. "Well, come on."

Stepping out of the car, Trent was the first to 'greet' them. He had noticed the car pull up and wonder who decided to show up.

"Hey losers, you three weren't invited," he said before looking at the car. "Nice car, got it at the junk yard?"

A small crowd was forming around them by now and laughed at Trent's statement. Sam, now blushing in embarrassment, tried to convince Miles to get down from the tree he had started to climb.

Trent smirk, this was too easy. He opened his mouth to shout another insult when a voice called out from above the group.

"Hey! Leave them alone will you?"

Looking up, Fred saw that it was Laura, who was looking very annoyed. She was balancing on top of a branch with her arms crossed. She shot a glare at Trent before smirking, sending shivers down the jerks spine.

"It's not nice to diss someone's car when your own is sinking to the bottom of the lake," she stated, looking towards the shores.

"What?" Trent asked confused before turning around in time to see his car slowly disappearing under the water. "Hey! My car!"

Everyone watched in amusement as Trent ran over to save his beloved car.

* * *

Claire chuckle a bit as she watched the jerk run off to save his car. "I've never did like people like him," she said as she stepped forward to jump down. "They only bring trouble."

"Wait, I don't think it's safe to jump from that height!" Sam said nervously. Most likely afraid that Claire would injure herself and he and his twin would have to face their mother later.

Claire just grinned and jumped off, perfectly landing on her feet. Turning to Sam, she smirked. "Sam, I jumped off the roof of my house. That was nothing."

Leaving a shocked Sam, Claire headed towards the car and lend against the passengers door. Something was not right but what? She felt different than before.

"Laura, we're leaving now."

Claire turned to look at the red headed twin before nodding. She would figure it out later. Getting in the back with Miles, she waited to Sam to start the car.

"It's Mikaela, why is she walking?" Sam asked as he peered out to get a good look at her.

Claire rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face. Sam just has a bad case of love sickness. Just as she lean forward to suggest something, she felt her breath get caught in her throat as she sensed a wave of energy pass by. Similar to the one she felt that made her bike crash earlier. Yup, something is not right.

Claire almost jumped back when the radio suddenly turn on, playing some sort of song that Sam completely understood.

"Miles, out" Sam said turning around to stare at his friend.

"What? No," Miles said shaking his head before pointing at Claire. "Why not tell her or your brother. I mean come on! What happen to bros before hoes?"

"Come on Miles! I can't kick them out because one, Fred will prank me and two, my mom will kill me if she finds out that I made our guest walk back home," Sam explain, almost pleading him. "Please! This might be my only chance!"

Miles stared at him before sighing. "Alright but you owe me."

Sam beamed in relief and happiness. "Thanks Miles."

"Yeah, yeah," Miles said, waving off his thanks and stepping out of the car.

Sam smiled and slowly drove up to Mikaela. Rolling down his window, he called out to her. Both Fred and Claire rolled their eyes at Sam as he stammered.

_Come on! How hard is it to offer them a ride? _Claire thought to herself as she reached over to roll down the window. She whistled to the walking Mikaela to catch her attention. "Hey Mikaela! Please forgive me if this is a weird question and all but what do you know about motorcycles?"

"Motorcycles? Well, they're no different than cars so a say a lot," responded Mikaela confuse. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can help me figure out what's wrong with mine. I mean, you do work with cars before no?" Claire explained. "Sammy boy here can drive you home while we chat."

Mikaela thought it over for a bit before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

Claire smiled before moving back to her seat so Mikaela could sit next to her. Opening the door, Mikaela sat down and smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela B." Mikaela introduced herself.

"Laura P." Claire said before she started to explain about her bike.

Sam, meanwhile, was grumbling to himself. This was not how he planned it.

Fred smirked. "Hey, you wanted to give her a ride didn't you?"

"Yeah but this is not what I meant," Sam responded. "But at least she's here no?"

"That's the sprit bro," Fred said cheerfully.

As Sam continue to drive, the group never noticed the radio lite up until Sam felt the wheel slightly turn on its own.

"What the?" started Sam when Claire suddenly started to cough.

"Laura, are you ok?" Mikaela asked the pale looking teen in concerned.

Claire nodded before turning to Sam. "Sam pull over will you? I don't feel good."

Sam nodded and tried to pull over only to find he couldn't. "What is wrong with this car?"

A static sound soon brought the groups attention to the radio. They watched in confusion and fear as it jumped through stations.

Claire half glared at the thing, one thing she knew for sure, this car isn't normal.

* * *

**so? did i do good? anything i missed or need to explained? anywho thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Question! should i write some oneshots for this story? i have some ideas but i don't know yet. o well, byebye!  
**

**-Bluebutterflywitch  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! how is everyone doing? for some strange reason, i am very happy right now. wonder why, oh well. anywho, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you all heard this before **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Claire continued to chat with Mikaela quite happily on what might be wrong with her bike. Once in a while, she would shoot down a reasonable explanation, claiming that she already tried that and it didn't work. The teen smiled a bit, she couldn't help but think that it felt nice to talk to someone else that wasn't her 'father' or Casey. She should really get out more often.

The girl continue to listen to her new found friend as she continue to list reasons on why her bike wouldn't start. Just as Claire was about to input one of her own reasons, she suddenly felt very cold. Glancing at her hands, she could see that they were shaking uncontrollably. Why was she shaking?

Up front, she could hear Sam asking some sort of question. To his brother or just to himself, she'll never know for the girl soon started to cough.

"Laura, are you ok?" Mikaela asked the pale teen in concern.

Claire froze for a second before nodding. How strange it was to hear someone actually concern for her well-being. Turning towards the twin who was driving, she gently asked him to pull over. "Sam pull over will you? I don't feel good."

She watched as he nodded and tried pull over only to find that he couldn't. "What is wrong with this car?" he asked more to himself than to the others.

Still shaking, Claire tried to get her magic under control. For some reason, she could feel it trying to escape and that's the last thing she wanted at the moment. Closing her eyes, the witch soon started to block out all the noise and focus only on her magic. That's when she heard it. It was a soft humming sound, almost silent, coming from somewhere close. Very close.

Opening her eyes, she half glared at the radio which started to make a static sound and jump through the many stations that were on-air. It was then that she knew one thing for sure about the twins' car, it's anything but normal.

Making sure that her voice was full of confusion, she asked Sam to pull over once more. "Sam, please pull over. I'm not kidding about not feeling well."

"I'm trying Laura but I think the steering wheel is jammed," Sam replied, tugging on the wheel to prove his point. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Light headed," Claire responded before having a coughing fit once more. She could feel Mikaela gently rub her back in an effect to show her some sort of comfort and support. "And as you can tell a lot of coughing right now."

Sam nodded and finally, after several minutes, he manage to pull up at an empty spot where only a tree could be seen as the only other living thing besides them. It actually was a nice spot to view the sunset but Claire didn't care about any of that.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, the unwell teen opened the door and quickly got out. After making sure that there was a certain amount of distance between her and the car, she started to breathe deeply.

"Laura, are you ok?" Fred asked, stepping out of the car as well.

Placing a fake smile on her face, Claire turned around to face the red headed teen and nodded. "Yeah," turning to Mikaela, who was checking the car, she yelled out to her. "Mikaela! You don't happen to be wearing anything that smells like raspberries?"

Mikaela looked up with a frown as she thought about it. A second later, the dark haired girl gasped.

"I do, it's my perfume. Why?" she asked, looking at Claire.

Claire blinked before responding. "That explains why I felt ill. I was having an allergic reaction to the smell of raspberries."

"You're allergic to raspberries? I'm so sorry Laura," Mikaela said, worried that her friend was in pain.

Claire shook her head. "Don't worry, you didn't know," she said, calming the girl a bit. "Besides, I don't have a really severe allergic reaction to them. The smell just makes me dizzy and if I eat one by accident, I just throw up and have a bad stomach ache for the rest of the day."

"If you say so," Mikaela says, still uncertain, before going back to checking the car.

"You should have told us Laura," Fred said with his arms crossed. "What happens if our mom had decided to make something with raspberries?"

"I would have thrown up," Claire responded with ease.

_Great, now I have to make sure I don't slip up now. _Claire thought to herself as she mentally groaned. Turning towards the car, she couldn't help but frown. What exactly was that humming sound? It was kind of soothing.

"I can't find anything wrong," Mikaela said, closing the hood of the car. "So, how will we go home? I don't want Laura to get worse because of my perfume. Maybe I should walk from here."

Sam soon started to panic. "You don't need to, I'm sure we'll figure a way to drive you home."

Claire mentally cussed to herself. _Stupid. I solved one problem but caused another._

"Mikaela, you don't have to walk. As long as the windows are down, I'm sure I'll be fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure the wind will carry the smell away."

"All right."

Claire sighed in relief. She made sure that she was the last one to get back inside the car, mostly because she wanted t clear her thoughts once more. Running a hand through her hair, she can't help but laugh bitterly inside her head. All she needed was something unexplainable to happen and she was all set.

* * *

Why did she have to open her mouth? After all hat happen to her, one would think she would have learn to try and not jinx herself but no. instead, here she was following the twins on a skateboard that she had found nearby. Grumbling to herself, she thought back on how this had happen.

After dropping Mikaela off at her house, the two girls traded phone numbers and promise to hang out when they both had time. Sam was in a bad mood for his plan failed while Fred was laughing at his twin's misfortune. Claire, on the other hand, felt sorry for the boy as she added the number on her IPhone.

They arrived back at the Witwicky's house where Judy was already waiting for the trio. She rushed over t Claire and checked over her before handing the confuse teen a pill. Turns out Fred had called his mom to explain Claire's 'allergy' to raspberries.

Claire was forced to listen to Judy about what could have happen to her if she hadn't mention that detail before rounding to her sons about not asking her. So, all in all, they were in trouble. Yet, it was Claire's quick thinking that got the twins out of punishment.

After dinner which was completely raspberry free, much to Ron's disappointment. Turns out he loves raspberries, opps. The teen quickly retire to the guest bedroom. Flapping onto the bed face down, she groaned in annoyance. Looks like she found a Mrs. Weasley here. Reaching up, she activated the earpiece and lifted her head at what she heard.

"Really Casey? The song that never ends?" she asked the computer.

The song was cut off and Casey made some sort of noise that sounded like someone clearing their voice. "Yeah, I was bored."

Claire chuckled a bit before turning so she was lying on her back. "Did you catch anything weird?"

There was some silence before Casey answered. "Yeah, it was during the trip back from the lake. Some sort of energy seeped through the earpiece and almost caused me to go haywire."

Claire frowned. Energy that almost caused Casey to go haywire, almost like her … "almost like my bike."

"What?"

"Earlier today, some sort of energy made my bike go crazy. I crashed in front of a car shop thing. It's how I met the Witwicky family," Claire responded.

"It might be the same sort of energy."

_It might be_. Claire thought. "Casey, I want you to rest. I have a feeling that something will happen soon."

"Alright, night night."

Claire waited for a minute before turning the earpiece off. Sighing, the teen turned to the side to stare out of the window. She still felt a bit unwell but hopefully a nap would fix that. She smiled a bit as she saw a shooting star.

_Make a wish Claire._

Closing her eyes, the girl secretly made a small wish that she knew would remain unanswered till the end of time but she can't help but wishing it.

"Dad! Call the police!"

Claire quickly jerked up in surprise at the yell. Catching herself from falling, taking a minute to remember where she was. Blinking away the sleep, the teen crept closer to the window to see what the commotion was.

The girl watched in shock as the twins' Camaro backed up and started to drive off. At first, Claire thought someone was stealing the car and lend a bit closer to see who it was before freezing. No one was driving.

"It's getting away!"

From her spot, she could see Fred running of the house before yelling at his twin.

"Hurry up Sam! We need to catch them!" he yelled as he grabbed his bike.

Sam came out not a moment later and grabbed his own bike and began to chase their 'stolen' car. Fred was right beside him the whole time if not a bit ahead.

Claire frowned before deciding her next action. Opening the window, she crawled out onto the ledge of the roof. Standing up, she quickly located the twins and their runaway car. Spotting them off into the distance, she slides down the slant roof that was next to her before jumping down.

Just as she was about to start running, she noticed a dark green skateboard lying on its side. Making a quick decision, Claire grabbed the skateboard and started to follow where she last saw the two, bring her back to where she was right now.

Glancing up, she cursed out loud when she realized that she lost the twins.

"Great, I lost them and I don't want to wake Casey for directions," Claire grumbled to herself as she glanced around in hopes to spot one of them. Heck, even the car she really didn't care which one as long as she is in the correct location. "If only I had my wand or a stick on me."

As soon as she said that, a loud noise was heard behind her. Turning around, Claire was surprise to see a long thin piece of wood lying on the ground in front of her. Picking it up, she chuckled as she recognize what it was.

"It's been a long time my old fiend," the teen said as she gently held the wand in her hand. Opening her hand so it could lie flat on her palm, she raised it in front of her. "Point me the way."

The wand quiver a bit before spinning uncontrollably before slowing down a bit, pointing to the right.

Claire smiled and headed towards the direction. Every once in a while, the wand would point towards a different direction and the teen would follow it. After five minutes or so, Claire soon came upon the twins' bikes.

Smiling, Claire silently unhooked a necklace that she kept hidden. It was a light silver chain with a matching charm. The charm was shape into a triangle with a circle inside. Holding the charm close to the wand, she spoke softly to it.

"Go join your brothers Elder Wand."

The wand quiver once more before shrinking down and turning silver in color. The wand then flew towards the charm, placing itself in the middle of the circle. The charm glowed brightly before returning to normal.

Claire quickly placed the necklace back on and hid it under her shirt. Nodding once to herself, the girl abandon the board and silently jogged down the tracks and soon came upon the twins' car transforming into a robotic giant.

"Dear Merlin, please tell me that the time hasn't come," she said, completely shock before spotting the twins hiding behind some crates.

She relaxed a bit before spying the phone in Sam's hand. Running forward, she snatched the object out of his hand and erased the video.

"Hey I was-"

"Shush," Claire hissed at him as she tossed him his phone back. "If there is one thing I learn over the years is that you never, and I mean never, ever try to record things like this."

Turning around to face the robot, she ran a hand through her hair. "Bad things always happen."

"What is it doing?" Fred asked as they watched it flash some kind of light into the sky.

"Sending a signal?" answered Sam with some uncertainly.

Claire didn't answer she was looking at the robot with glazed filled eyes. "The one who lies."

"Huh?" Fred, who was the closest to her, asked. He had heard her mumble something but didn't catch it. "Laura, what did you say?"

Claire didn't show any signs that she had heard the red haired twin speak. Instead, she frowned and glanced back just in time as the two boys heard a loud bark behind them. Turns out that the owner or whoever watches this place kept two guard dogs here to make sure no intruders came, and they spotted the trio.

"Run, run, run!" Claire screamed, snapping out of her trance. She pushed the two forward since they seemed to have frozen in their spots in either shock, fear or maybe even both.

Heeding her word, the two soon started to run away with Claire close behind. They could hear the growls close behind before the sound of a chain was heard.

"I think they're stuck," Sam said, slowing down a bit to check.

Claire shook her head and gently pushed her forward. "No, keep running. Trust me."

"Wha … Sam! Laura! They broke the chain!" Fred yelled at the two.

Sam, noticing the dogs coming closer, screamed and quickly caught up with his twin. Claire just continued to run at the same speed as before.

"Laura!" Fred started when he noticed the girl way behind them.

Claire looked up at him. "I'll try to lead them somewhere else! Hide in that warehouse in the meanwhile!"

Not giving either twin a chance to argue, the teen quickly headed towards the opposite direction. The dogs paused a bit, noticing that their prey went different directions. Just when the twins thought that Laura's plan would work, the dogs decided to split up, one going after Laura and the other after them.

Claire grumbled angrily under her breath. Her plan work for the most part but not completely. There was one less dog following the twins.

"Times like these I really hate my life," she said to herself. Glancing back, she could see the dog coming closer. "Why can't he be like Fang? He was nice, scary looking but nice."

Shaking her head, Claire spied a building on her far left and concentrated on that spot. With a loud crack, she disappeared and reappeared on the roof.

"Wow," she said, trying to find her balance from her new position. "I can't believe I finally did that. Strange."

Shrugging a bit, she scanned her surroundings. From where she was, the dog was shock that his pray suddenly disappeared in thin air and where she had sent the twins was surrounded with policemen.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. "Great, just great."

Scowling up at the sky, Claire placed her hands on her hips. "I bet you are laughing at me right now aren't you?"

Her only answer was the stars twinkling brightly. Shaking he head once more, Claire stared at the scene. From a distance, she could see the twins being pushed into the police car, both boys arguing all the way.

"Nothing I can do now," Claire said to herself, crossing her arms. "I hate messing around with the law enforcements. Only cause trouble."

Closing her eyes, the witch imagined herself back in her room at the Witwicky house. She needed to get there before Judy calls the police once more about her missing. Feeling a pull on her, the teen grasped it and soon find herself landing heavily on the floor.

"Ouch, really need to practice my landing more," Claire said, rubbing her backside.

"Laura!"

Snapping her head up, she sighed in relief when she saw the door opening and Judy poking her head inside.

"Laura, sorry about waking you up but we got a call that the twins are in jail," Judy rapidly said, not even noticing that her guest was on the floor and not on her bed.

"Really? What did they do?" Claire asked, pretending to be confused.

"I don't know but come on," Judy replied before heading downstairs. "They better have a good explanation about this!"

Claire only stared at the scene before shaking her head. "I hate law enforcements and why the hell is my life so confusing?"

* * *

**so? what do you think? thanks for reading! R&R!**

**question: who do you think Claire would relate to from the Autobots? what about the Decepticons? and yes, i am bored**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	5. Chapter 5

**... School is very crazy. that's i'm going to say. anywho hi to everyone who decided to take their time in reading this story i made up in my boredom! how is everyone doing? well, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except Claire! have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_This is so stupid. _Fred thought to himself as he watched his twin argue back with the cop. _Seriously? Can't they even read the freaking label?_

"So is this what you guys are taking these days? A bit of Mojo?" the cop questioned, shaking their dog's medication in front of them.

"That's our dog's medication, a Chihuahua," Fred replied back tiredly.

The cop sent him an angry glare before going back to questioning Sam. The red haired twin sighed and lend back against his chair.

_When is dad going to get here? _

As if answering his question, the door slammed open causing the four people inside the room to turn around. They were met with the sight of a breathless Ron and a concerned looking Laura.

Fred blinked in confusion. How did Laura get here with their parents? Wasn't she with them back at the railroad crossing?

As if reading his mind, Laura glanced at Fred, blue eyes meeting each other. Fred could easily read the silent pleading glance that was in her eyes and stepped on his twin's foot when he opened his mouth to question Laura.

"Ow!" Sam yelped, holding his foot.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Ron asked worriedly, running over to his son.

"Yeah," he grunted out, rubbing his sore limb. "Just kick the table by accident."

The cop cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Good, your family is here," he snarled. Slamming both hands on the table, he lend closer to the twins. "Now tell me, what were you two doing last night?"

Fred sighed in annoyance. "I already told you. Our car was being stolen and we chased after it. I guess we scared the thief for he tried to run us over. Isn't that right bro?"

"Hehe, right," Sam said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Fred mentally rolled his eyes but smiled brightly at his twin and turned to the cop. "See?"

The cop huffed before noticing Laura's curious stare. "What are you looking at girly? You are trying to get some?"

Laura looked disgusted by that and Fred couldn't help but agree with her. Something isn't right about this cop.

"Well?" the cop said, moving a bit closer towards the blond girl.

Laura stared at him. "Are you on drugs?"

It took about another half hour before they were cleared and Fred couldn't help but laugh out loud once they were outside the station.

"Did you see his face? Nice one Laura," he said glancing back at the teen.

Laura just shrugged. "I noticed the small signs and he did kind of push it when he said those things to me," she responded before smirking. "It's safe to say that I just ruined his career and I really don't care. I never did like law enforcement."

"Why is that?" Sam asked, falling into step with the girl.

Laura placed her hands behind her back with a playful smile on her face. "They never helped me when I needed them and they always accused someone without the facts. I consider this payback."

Both twins shivered at the smile that now decorated Laura's face.

"You can be scary, you know that right?" Fred said rubbing his arms in an attempt to suppress the coldness that threatened to take over his body.

Laura giggled and skipped forward to face them. "Then I'm keeping up with my motto."

"And what's that?"

"Don't mess with me or you'll regret it."

Sam gulped in fear while Fred just stared at her.

"For some reason, I believe you," Fred said his twin nodding in agreement.

Laura just smiled.

* * *

Claire sighed as she sat in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Laura, you sure you're ok being here with the boys till we get back?" Judy asked the tired witch.

Nodding, Claire took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, I might go downtown and visit a friend later on but I don't know yet."

"I see well, can you tell the boys to behave and to not ruin the garden or else," Judy said as she was being pushed by her husband towards the front door.

"You got it Judy. Don't worry Ron. I'll make sure they won't mess up your lawn," responding Claire with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Laura! Bye!"

Claire chuckled at the two. "They're kind, a bit crazy but kind." Taking another sip from her coffee she sighed. "They have some good coffee here."

"Are you saying that my coffee is awful?" Casey said huffing through the earpiece, making Claire laugh a bit.

"No I'm saying that their coffee is good but not as good as yours," responded Claire.

There was a moment of silence before Casey reply.

"You always know what to say don't you?"

"Not always Casey. Not always," Claire said before humming a bit.

"You're sad again. Why?"

"Not sad, confuse," responded Claire as she rested her head against the table. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is so confusing. What am I supposed to do?"

"Do what you always do, use your dumb luck and see what happens."

Claire chuckled at that. "I guess I will. Thanks Casey. Rest well while I go see if I can go downtown."

"Very well, good luck Claire."

With a small smile, the witch turned off the ear piece and stretched her arms out. Glancing at her cup, she shrugged and finished the rest of her coffee. Once done, she placed the cup in the sink and went off to find the twins.

"Hey Fred! Sam!" she yelled up the stairs.

Standing still, she heard the sounds of somebody falling on the floor and the shuffle of one's feet on the wood floors. It wasn't a moment later when Fred glanced downstairs with a tired sleepy look.

"Yes Laura?" he asked yawning.

Claire had to reframe herself from laughing at the red head's appearance. "I'm going downtown for a while and see if Mikaela wants to hang out for a bit as well. You think you and your brother can live without blowing the house up?"

Fred tried to glare at her but fail, relying on rolling his eyes at her. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Thanks for telling anyway. Have fun and place a good word for Sam while you're at it won't you? I can't stand his lovey dovey look anymore."

"Hey!" was his only respond from his twin with some sort of mumble that the teen couldn't quite catch from her spot.

Claire silently giggled and shook her head. "Well do." Walking off to the front door, she paused and shouted behind her back. "Don't kill each other and stay off your dad's lawn!"

"Laura!" came her respond from the twins making her laugh out loud.

* * *

"Wait so your dad got himself in trouble and you're trying your best on keeping his shop open?" Claire asked Mikaela as she sipped her frappe.

After arriving downtown, she meet up with Mikaela and the two girls ordered take out from the local fast food restaurant nearby.

"Yup, my old man just can't stay out of trouble," reply Mikaela as she took a bite from her cheese burger.

"Hey! It's very had if you have dumb luck, I should know with the sort of trouble I get myself into," Claire said, defending a fellow trouble marker. Well, sort of.

"Really? What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Mikaela asked curiously.

Claire shook her head at her. "No, it's the other way around. I don't go looking for trouble, trouble comes and finds me."

Mikaela whistled at that. "Hate to be you."

"Don't you know it."

"What about your family? What are they like?" Mikaela asked Claire, pushing aside what was left of her burger.

Claire winced at that. _Ouch, should have seen that one coming. _The teen thought as she played with her fries.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. They died when I was one and my family friends weren't able to take me in because of some issues," she responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" Mikaela started to say but Claire cut her off.

"Don't be, I never told you or the twins. Besides, my adopted father is very nice to me even though he's not around much," Claire responded. "I manage to talk to my birth parent's friends before moving here and they view me as their niece. I just wish I could see them once more."

"Why can't you?"

"Complications." Was Mikaela's only reply and warning to drop the subject.

Taking the hint, she decided to switch the topic to her adopted father. "What about your adopted father? What's he like if you don't mind me asking."

Claire smiled. "He's funny and has this funny way of showing his compassion towards me. Though he's never around because of his job and no I don't know what he does but I don't mind as long as he drops by in a while to visit."

"I see," Mikaela said, ending the conversation in favor of finishing their food.

It was about fifteen minutes later when both girls heard someone yell. Turning to look at the end of the street, they were met with the sight of the twins riding their bikes in full speed towards their direction.

"What are they doing?" Claire asked, slightly confuse by both boys behavior.

Mikaela just shook her head and watched as Sam somehow managed to flip his bike and land on his back in front of them.

"Sam? Um nice fall," Mikaela said, confusion clearly heard within her voice.

Sam groaned and stood up. "Thanks, it felt great."

Fred stopped nearby and yelled at his twin. "Sam! Get up! It's right behind us!"

"Shit!" Sam said and hopped on top of his bike and started to paddled after his twin in full speed.

The two girls stared at the two and turned in time to see the twin's car chasing after them. Silence fall between the two before Mikaela broke it with a single question.

"After them?"

"You just read my mind."

The two teens jumped to their feet and went to Mikaela's moped and chased after the twins and their car. They soon came upon an old alleyway and slowed down to glance around.

"Where did they go?" Mikaela asked as she glanced to her left.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know but I guess we'll find them sooner or later."

Sooner came much faster than expected because not a moment after the witch said that, both girls were soon knocked off from the moped, Mikaela by Sam and Claire by Fred.

Claire winced at the amount of pain she felt when the back of her head hit the concrete floor. Groaning she opened her eyes to see Fred on top of her.

"Um Fred?" she said as lightly a she could.

"Yes?" he answered nervously, looking directly into her eyes.

"As comfy as I am with a pulsing headache, would you get off?" she answered/threaten.

Fred quickly stood up and helped the teen up and glanced over to his twin to see him doing the same with Mikaela.

"What the fuck Sam!" Mikaela cried out, glaring at the two.

"No time! Come on killer robot!" Sam cried out and started to pull Mikaela after him.

Fred glanced back and cussed under his breath. "Shit! Come on Laura!"

Claire shouted out in surprise when the red head suddenly grabbed her arm and tugged her after Sam and Mikaela. Glancing back to see what caused such a reaction from the twins, she wished she didn't look back. There, chasing after them was a black and white robot with dark menacing red eyes. What scared her the most was how much pain those eyes held within the anger. They reminded her of him.

"He's catching up!" Mikaela shouted as they all dodged the robot's hand, indicating how close he was already.

"No he's not," Claire responded as she watched the twin's Camaro came stretching in and blocking the evil robot's way.

The Camaro honked once and opened its doors to the teens, indicating that it wanted them to enter. The twins quickly took action and pushed the girls towards the car. Claire gladly got in, wanting to get away from this while Fred got into the passenger's seat. Sam had to convince Mikaela but from a shout from Claire, she got in with the other girl.

Once the Camaro saw that the four got in, it took off in full speed, leaving the evil robot behind. Claire turned around in her seat to stare out and soon started to cuss when she saw the robot transform into a cop car.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me. Of all the cars it could have chosen, it chose the one I hated the most. A fucking cop car. Another reason why I hated the law enforcement," Claire said to herself before turning to face the steering wheel. "Can't you go any faster? It's catching up."

In responds, the Camaro picked up a bit more speed, leaving the cop to actually eat his dust.

Mikaela stared at her friend with a scared look. "You're actually ok with all of this?"

Claire stared at her with tired eyes and sighed. "Honey, live the life as I have and you'll think this is just a walk in the park. Trust me, that's how crazy my life has been."

"Besides, he's a kick ass driver," Sam added nervously, glancing at the two girls.

Mikaela huffed before screaming. "We're going to die. We're going to die!"

"We're not going to die Mik- shit! We're going to die!" Fred said before spotting what freaked the mechanic out.

Turns out during their wild get away from the crazy cop car, the Camaro ended up inside of a warehouse and was about to drive right through a large glass wall of some sort. When they went through, everyone started to scream in fear while Claire laughed in excitement.

"What the fuck Laura? How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Mikaela asked once she got her heart level back to normal.

Claire giggled uncontrollably and just pointed at the three of them. "Your faces! You should have seen you guys faces!" she managed to say between laughs.

Sam just shook his head at her. "You're crazy."

"So I've been told."

Fred rolled his eyes and tried to open the door to only find it lock. "Fuck, its lock."

This got the others to try their own doors to only be met with the same results.

"They're all lock," Claire said and glanced out of her window and whistled lowly making the others to glance at her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, half afraid of the answer.

Claire just smiled and lended against the door and pointed outside. "Ready for another round with Mr. Cop? Cause he's right outside searching for us."

True to her word the cop car was slowly circling around the area, clearly searching for them. Soon, the air was filled with the frantic struggles of getting the doors open and the Camaro turning on its engine, ready to speed off in a moment's notice.

Claire just smirked and glanced outside sideways pushing the uneasiness she was starting to feel. "I wonder who will win. The Camaro or the cop?"

* * *

**so? what do you think? it looks like it's going to rain tonight! hay! i missed the rain! lol, see you next time!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi everyone! guess what! today was the day when world war one end. well to be exact it actually ended on the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month. i just found this amazing for some reason. any who enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except Claire, i wouldn't survive if i did**

**blah: Cybertron speaking**

_blah: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Claire in all her time never complained about her life. She just stopped caring and went with the flow as one would say. The only thing that she ever complained about was how people were trying to control her life. Guess that's why she left her home, she couldn't handle it anymore. Oh don't get her wrong. She still visited her homeland as one would say but not very often, only when there were some issues concerning about her vaults in Gringotts. Yes vaults, turns out the scrape goat tried to hide them from her. He failed at that.

She was alone but that was mostly her fault, she knew no one and if she did, she might miss up the history of the place. It also didn't help that after all this time living alone and suddenly in a dangerous situation with some people who she trusted to a certain degree, her hero complex decided to kick in after being asleep for who knows how long. It was becoming too confusing for her so she did what she always did in a situation like this, joke around.

"Mr. Cop is playing hide and seek. How fun," she said happily as they watched the mustang come closer to their hiding spot. "But it seems that he has already found us and is only messing with us. How mean don't you agree?"

"Laura! You're not helping!" hissed Mikaela.

Claire just smiled lightly before frowning. Moving silently, she sighed. "He's becoming tired of this game."

"What?" Fred said and glanced towards the cop and paled slightly. He was coming closer that only meant trouble for them.

"Oh god, we're going to die," Sam said, freaking out.

Claire just watched the whole thing in interest. "Oh Camaro, if you're going to do something, do it now before it's too late."

Taking heed of her word, the Camaro launched forward, surprising the cop car for a minute and went deeper into the power plant.

Blinking, Claire titled her head a bit. "We were hiding in a power plant the whole time? Wow, I'm slow."

"How the hell are you so calm right now?" Mikaela asked.

Claire shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I blame my crappy childhood," she answered softly as she too was wondering why she was so calm.

The Camaro suddenly pulled to a stop and swing open its doors to signal the teens to get out. Sadly, Claire was lending against the door so when it open, she fell backwards and groan at the pain that shoot up her back.

"A little warning would have been helpful," she grunted as she untangled herself from her position.

The Camaro just flashed its lights in a form of apology and gently rev its engine in a low rumble.

Claire huffed in annoyance. "First I get tackled to the floor and hit my head on the concrete, I got sucked into a freaking cat and mouse game with a freaking cop car that wants to kill the twins, and now I fell out of a car. Yup, someone hates that much. I bet its Tommy boy who is laughing at me right now," she grumbled as she stood up.

"Laura! Come on, it's coming!" Sam called out from wherever he was at with his twin and Mikaela.

Glancing up, Claire groaned in annoyance. Turns out in the middle of her grumbling, the other three decided to go ahead, leaving her behind.

"Gee, thanks guys for the help! I appreciate it very much," she called out.

"Stop playing around and hurry up!" was her respond.

Rolling her eyes, Claire dusts herself off before gently patting the Camaro. "Good luck." And with that, she ran off to catch up to the others.

* * *

Bumblebee silently watched the teen in curiosity. There was something off with her. He had noticed that from the trip to the lake, no wait, before that. It was around the same time that the twins bought him. She didn't seem scared but instead went with it. He needed to talk to the others once they arrive here about that. It mustn't be normal for someone to be that calm in a situation like this. Until then, he had to stop Barricade from getting his claws on the four.

Transforming, he turned around and tackled the now transformed Barricade. During their struggle, he noticed that Barricade had released Frenzy from his holding cell and that the mini bot was heading right towards his charges and the femmes. Great, what from he can concluded from the short time here, he wouldn't be surprise if Frenzy attacked Laura first. It also didn't help that she was the last one to leave and that she still might be dizzy from the fall he accidently caused.

He mentally winced at that. Yeah, Optimus might have a say in that if she comes out injured during this. Maybe they should assign her a guardian for the time being?

"Get off of me you little!"

Yeah, maybe she should be assigned a guardian for her protection. Trouble just seems to follow her everywhere.

* * *

To say Claire was annoyed would be an understatement. She was outright furious. She had just turned the corner from the giant robot death match when she was suddenly attacked from behind.

Falling face first to the ground, she groan in annoyance once more. _I'm starting to regret being here now. _She thought and tried to dislodge whatever was on top of her.

"W-whe-where a-a-are t-t-th-the gl-gla-glasses!" something shouted into her ear and cut her cheek with something sharp.

Claire winced at the sudden pain before growling. "Get off of me you little!" she yelled and rolled onto her back, making whatever was attacking her be underneath her. It was actually a bad move on her case because she was soon stabbed.

"Ouch! That hurts you piece of crap!" she growled and reached behind her back and grabbed hold of her attacker and throw him off of her.

Standing up, she turned to give her attacker a piece of her mind but froze at what she saw. Her attacker was just a small robot, a child of their kind. She didn't know how she knew that but it made her sad that even children had to fight.

Shaking her head, she glared at the silver robot. "I don't know what you want but that was just mean. Seriously, there are nicer ways of asking for something instead of stabbing them!"

The robot growled and shouted something at her. Claire blinked and tilted her head. The robot might have said something but all she heard where chirps and whirls. Guess the robot got mad that she didn't understand for it tried to attack her. The key word is tried.

Claire sighed and without any difficulty, she took hold of the silver robot and gently yet firmly pinned him against her almost like a parent would do with their child. She just rolled her eyes when the robot struggled and yelled at her even more.

"Oh calm down. I have a proposal for you," Claire said, knowing very well that this could go either way for her if the others find out. "I know what you want but I can personally take you there myself without the hassle of decoding the glasses."

This got the robots attention. Glancing up at her, he silently sent her a questioning look.

Claire just smirked and glanced upwards towards the sky. "I always knew the location and what they have there but never went for it would only cause trouble. Besides, I had no business in this war of yours until now. I never wanted to be in another one but I guess I have no choice. All I ask of you is to behave to a certain degree. After we get there, you can do whatever your little heart desires. I'm your ticket to a safe travel."

The small robot frowned and weighed his options in his mind. He could follow the original plan and find the glasses himself but in the process have a lot of pain happen to him or he could allow this fleshy to take him right where he wanted to go in a safe passage.

"V-ve-very we-well," he said to Claire.

The witch smiled and shifted her hold a bit so she ended up carrying him instead. "Good, now behave. They're coming and don't say a word about this."

"Laura! Laura! Where are you?"

"Right here! I got lost and ended up meeting someone," Claire called out to the others.

It wasn't a minute later when Mikaela and the twins came running around the corner, stopping just a few feet away from her.

"Laura, are you alright?" Fred asked before noticing the small robot and the blood on her. "What happen?"

Claire just smiled sheepishly. "I met up with this guy and we ended up having an argument but don't worry, it's ok he won't hurt you."

"Won't hurt us? You're bleeding!" Mikaela said, indicating the blood that was running down her cheek.

Claire smiled sadly and was thankful that she managed to heal the stab wound on her back or this would have failed.

"This?" she said, pointing to her cheek before laughing. "He didn't cause this, he just tackled me and I fell on some metal."

Fred frowned but nodded anyway. "Alright, if you say so."

Claire nodded and waited for the others to pass before following, she didn't want them to see the blood on her clothes. _I need to change soon. I'm just thankful that it's dark._

By the time she reached the others, they were talking to the robot that she and he twins had seen at the railroad crossing the other night.

"Laura, we weren't imaging it!" Sam said excitedly.

Claire just chuckled before shouting in shock at the sudden weapons pointed at her. Turns out when Sam called out her name, the yellow robot turned to look at her and noticed the smaller one in her arms and went into a protected mode.

_Danger, danger, you're in trouble. Can't be trusted._

"Whoa, you can't mean Laura, she's our friend," Fred said, jumping in front of her.

Claire just stared with fearful eyes. Unknown to her, she had tighten her grip onto the robot which caused him to glance at her.

* * *

Frenzy was annoyed. First he attacked the wrong fleshy and now he's about to be attacked by the Autobot's spy. If it wasn't for this fleshy right now, he would be dead.

Grumbling to himself, he was silently planning the others death when he felt the fleshy's hold tighten a bit. Glancing up, he was about to give her a piece of his mind when he saw the fear in her eyes. Now, don't get him wrong, he love seeing his enemies fear before he kills them but this fear was something he had seen before. Experience firsthand when he was first expose to the war back at home. It was the fear of old memories and nightmares that one wish to forget. What does this fleshy wish to forget but was suddenly reminded when the scout pointed his weapon at them?

Deciding that it wouldn't do for his ticket to be nervous and fearful, he growled at the scout.

"**Put your weapon down. Can't you see you're freaking the fleshy out? I won't do anything. I'm not that stupid,**" He growled out.

The scout froze and glanced at the fleshy's face and noticed the fearful but far away glance that she had obtain.

"**How do I know you'll keep your word?**" he asked but placed his weapon away.

Frenzy huffed in annoyance. "**You don't.**"

* * *

Fred stared at the two robots as they had a conversation between them in their own language. He was pleased to see that after a minute or so, the one that was their car put away his weapon. Turning towards Laura, he was shock to see the fearful look in her eyes.

"Laura?" he asked softly, gaining her attention. "What's wrong?"

Laura just shook her head lightly. "I… I," she tried to say but found herself unable to.

"Laura? Does this have to do with your parents' death?" Mikaela asked softly.

Fred and Sam stared at her in shock. Laura's parents are dead?

"Laura?" Fred asked again.

"I just don't want to remember," she finally said. Glancing down to the smaller one, she sighed. "It's still a fresh wound after so long. I just can't forget."

Fred frowned. Was this what she was hiding? Her parents' death or something else? Just as he opened his mouth to comfort her, she spoke.

"I just live with it, now what's next?" she asked, mostly to the bigger one.

The yellow bot just stared at them before transforming into the Camaro. Opening its doors, he spoke using the radio. _'Anymore questions?" _

Fred moved forward and signaled his brother, Mikaela and Laura to trust him. "Come on, he won't hurt us."

Laura nodded softly and climbed into the back. Lending against the door, she turned to Mikaela.

"Mikaela, fifty years from now, would you say that you had the guts to climb into the car?" she asked softly. "But I got to warn you, this might change the way you view life."

Mikaela was hesitant but got into the car as well.

"Again, I don't have any luck do I?" Sam said sadly as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Fred shook his head lightly at his twin before climbing into the driver's seat. "Alright, now where are we heading?" he asked the car.

The car didn't say anything but slowly went his way down the dirt road.

After several minutes, Fred glanced back and saw that Mikaela was lending forward to watch the road while Laura lending against the door with her eyes close. He didn't know wither she was awake or asleep. The smaller robot was staring out of the window and would glance at Laura from her lap from time to time. Glancing at his twin, he saw that he started had a bitter look in his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Mikaela. Why don't you sit on Sam's lap? Your seatbelt is broken and his is working," he said, making the two stare at him. He shrugged at the looks and simply stated the facts. "We don't know if that's the only evil robot around so what happens if we end up meeting another one and we end up in a chasing scene once more? If this one sudden pulls the breaks, you would go flying out the window. Safety first as one would say. And Laura might be able to get in a comfortable position to get some rest. All of those falls and hits to the head must have got up to her."

"I thought it was bad to fall asleep after hitting one's head?" Mikaela said but now of the less moved to sit on Sam's lap who strapped the seatbelt over them.

"It actually depends on the injury but I rather take my chances," Laura said from her spot and move to a comfortable position, moving the smaller bot so he sat right in front of her. Glancing at the two in front with tired eyes, she smirked. "By the way, you two look cute."

Fred held back a laugh at how red his twin got while Mikaela blushed lightly and looked elsewhere.

Another moment of silence took place before Mikaela broke it with a single question.

"You know what I don't get is that if he's some sort of advance robot, why does he turn back into this piece of crap of a Camaro?"

It was like someone just switched a switch inside a dark room. The small robot hit his forehead with his hand and shook his head at her while the Camaro pulled to a stop. Opening its doors, he practically threw them out except for Laura who had fallen asleep.

Fred stared in shock as he closed all of his doors and drove off with Laura and the smaller bot still in the back.

"Well, at least he didn't open the door where Laura was. It look like she was about to kill him the last time he did," Mikaela said, trying to left the mood a bit.

Sam on the other was not amused for he was pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. "You don't say that to him! He has feelings! Now thanks to you, four thousand bucks just drove off!"

Fred frowned and ran a hand through his hair and stared off where the Camaro drove off. It was then he saw something that made him whistle. "Well, we don't have to worry about that piece of crap of a Camaro anymore bro."

"And why is that?" Sam asked, turning to stare at his twin.

"Cause it decided to upgrade his style," Fred responded, grinning like a fool as a 2007 Camaro pulled up right next to them.

"Wow," Mikaela said as she went around and got in the back where Laura was still at. "How can she sleep through this?"

The twins shrugged as they got in as well. They couldn't help but noticed the smug look the smaller bot carried as they took in their new ride.

"I can't," Laura said as she curled in a bit before coughing. "I need to get out."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Don't feel too good," she responded. "Just hurry up and get to wherever we were heading before I get worse."

The Camaro flashed its lights and drove off. Soon, they arrived at an observatory where the Camaro open its doors for them to get out. Laura was the first to exit and quickly went towards a tree to throw up.

Mikaela ran over to offer her whatever comfort she could and gently rubbed her back as she breathe deeply.

Fred frowned. What could have caused such a reaction from the teen? He knew that she said she would throw up if she ate raspberries but she had none and she was ok until later on. Right as soon as the robots revealed themselves. Speaking of robots, the smaller one watched in disgust as Laura finished.

"I feel like crap," Laura said as she wiped her mouth clean with a paper napkin that Mikaela had on her.

"What happen?" Sam asked.

"Don't know but I'll find out later. In the meantime, let's just watched the pretty light show from above," Laura answered as she stared at the sky.

Glancing up, Fred gasped as four meteors flew across the sky and landed in different locations. One of them landed near where they were.

"Come on!" Sam said with Mikaela following him.

"You are coming along?" Fred asked Laura who shook her head.

"I have a feeling we'll meet up with them later on," she answered.

Fred nodded and decided to wait for his twin and his crush to come back.

"Laura, where did you come from?" Fred asked after a while.

Laura sighed but answered none of the less. "I was born in Britain but came here after my father adopted me. I live just on the outskirts of town."

"Britain? But you don't have the accent," Fred said surprised.

Laura chuckled lightly. "I lost it some time ago."

Fred nodded and turned in time to see his brother and Mikaela climbing the hill towards them.

"Bro you had to see that, it looked like the one with us but at the same time it didn't," Sam said once he reached them.

"Well, I'll see as soon as the Camaro tells us it's time to go," Fred answered.

"We really need to learn his name. It seems rude to keep on calling him the Camaro," Mikaela said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Laura answered and climbed into the car when it opened its doors once more.

The others soon followed. The smaller bot ran towards Laura and jumped into her lap before yelling out something to the Camaro who in return shot something back at him.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

Fred shrugged while Laura tilted her head slightly.

"I think they're insulting each other," she said.

"How can you tell?" Fred asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Just a guess."

* * *

Claire watched in silence as they came upon an alleyway. She got to admit, it was a good meeting spot for not many people dare to come through here.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked nervously.

"Can't you tell? It's the meeting spot," Claire answered softly.

She was still feeling uneasy and didn't know why. Her only explanation is that her magic got too much to handle and since she couldn't exactly use it because of the others, it decided to form a type of sickness until she could. It was just by pure chance that she was able to heal herself but she still needed to change her shirt and get the bleed off of Mikaela's hand. She hasn't noticed it yet because all that has happen but it won't be long before she does.

The doors open once more and it was then that Claire decided to risk it. Using a quick spell, she changed her shirt for a similar one and glanced at Mikaela who was in front of her.

"Mikaela, can you help me?" she asked, placing the small bot on the ground.

Mikaela nodded and went around and held out her hand towards her. "Still feeling uneasy?"

Clare nodded. "Yeah but don't worry, I'll get better sooner or later."

Grabbing hold of her hand, Claire was pleased to see that it was the bloody one and silently casted a cleaning spell on it. The blood slowly disappeared and the best part was that Mikaela didn't seem to noticed.

Thanking the teen, Claire turned to look out into the distance and noticed that other cars were heading towards them. She was fairly aware that the small bot was hiding behind her, clutching onto her pants as he peek out to see them.

The four other cars soon started to circle around them, the Camaro soon joining them as well. In silence the four of them stared at them, wondering what's going on. Soon, all of them pulled to a stop, making a red and blue semi to be in front of them. There was a moment of silence before the truck transformed, causing the others to do so as well.

Claire stared at them and couldn't help but think that it almost seem like they were doing a dance routine by the way they transformed. It was simply amazing.

It was when they were finally finished transforming that Claire started to panic. Since she was the only magical person around the area her magic was able to control itself. After much study from the books she took with her, she realized that because she was abuse in a way, her magic was very weak and was borrowing magic from others for her to use as well. Since she didn't know about it and her magic didn't know how much it needed, it caused the powerful accidental magic to happen. Once reaching here, her magic managed to balance itself out to a certain degree. Whenever she used a huge amount of her magic, it simply took some from the closest thing it could find, nature then technology when it came about.

Right now, since her body is weak, her magic was trying to heal itself and sense something similar to its own and tried to borrow it as well causing it to be too much to handle once more. That was why she felt ill whenever the Camaro showed its true self, her magic was borrowing its energy and forgot how much it should take. Sensing four more advance beings, her magic was reaching out to borrow some more energy than it really needed.

Not wanting for her magic to become out of control and cause another accident like the one in 1914, Claire decided to do something she thought she would never do, she placed a block on her magic.

A block is mostly used on young children when their magic comes about. Their parents would place a block on it and allow the magic to come out in small amounts until their children could control it completely. The only downside to the whole block thing is how much magic should be release. If released too little, the child would have a hard time controlling the magic when the time comes or won't have enough. If too much was released all at once, bad things happen.

Claire sighed in relief when she felt all of the pressure that her magic was causing fade away. All she can do now is pray that she didn't need to use her magic and if she did, know how much she needed to release to cast the spell.

The bot that was in front of them and was clearly the largest one of the group kneel down and stared at them before settling his glance at the twins.

"Are you Samuel James and Fredrick Smith Witwicky, grandsons of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

Sam gulped and nodded while Fred answered. "Yeah, that's us. Why?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Cybertronians from the planet Crybertron. Automitous robots," he said, not really answering the red head's question.

"Autobots for short," another put in.

Claire glanced at the one who spoke and saw it was the one who was the hammer and if knowing her luck as she did a medic as well.

"Autobots," Sam repeated breathlessly.

"What's cracking bitches?" the silver one said all of a sudden while doing some moves before landing on a car. Striking a pose, he glanced around. "This seems like a cool place to be in."

Optimus sighed and shook his head before introducing him. "This is Jazz, my first lieutenant."

Mikaela was silent the whole time, scared to talk out loud but glared at Jazz when he called them bitches. Claire on the other hand was smiling.

"I like him, he got style," she said, earning a grin from Jazz.

"Why thanks little lady, I aim to please," he said.

"Wait, how does he know how to speak like that?" Fred asked.

"We learn it from the world wide web," was his answer.

Claire rolled her eyes at that. "Of course. A little warning though, don't believe in everything the internet tells you. Half of that is just bullshit."

"Yeah, like witches and such," Mikaela said, speaking up. "They don't exist."

Claire just glanced down and scratched her head a bit. _If only you knew._

"We will keep that in mind," Optimus responded and motioned to a black bot. "Ironhide, my weapons specialist."

Ironhide soon powered up his weapons and pointed at the group. "You feel lucky punks?"

Claire stared at the weapons and tried to block out the memories when she felt a small tug on her pants. Glancing down, she saw that the small bot was staring at Ironhide with fear filled eyes.

Frowning, she smirked. "Considering what I just went through, I'll say yeah. Don't know about them though," she said, pointing at the twins and Mikaela who were staring at Ironhide with unsettled looks.

Ironhide chuckled while Optimus sent him a disappointing look. "Ironhide, we don't harm humans."

Ironhid shrugged and put them away. "I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer."

Claire silently groaned at that. _I was right, he is the medic. _

Ratchet sniffed the air before glancing at the twins. "It seems that the younger one of the twins wants to mate with the dark haired femme."

Fred broke down laughing while Claire turned to hide her smile. The two were bright red and wouldn't meet each other's eyes.

"Never knew that you had it in you bro," Fred said, smacking his twin's shoulder.

"He, he yeah," Sam said nervously.

"Laura, stop smiling like that," Mikaela pleaded at her friend.

Claire smiled lightly. "Sorry but I think it's cute how you two like each other but won't admitted it."

This small statement caused the two to turn red once more and stutter over their words, trying to deny the whole thing.

The Autobots chuckled at the scene. Clearing his throat, Optimus introduced the yellow one. "And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee soon played a song and started to show off his moves.

"Bumblebee," Fred said with Sam echoing him. "So you're our guardian?" he asked, motioning at him and his twin.

Bumblebee nodded buzzing something at the others. Ratchet frowned and sent some sort of laser towards Claire. She twitched lightly at the weird sensation and glared at him while Optimus explained why Bumblebee couldn't talk.

"A little warning would have been helpful," she said before sending a curious look at them. "What was that for anyway?"

"Bumblebee told us you had fallen down and bang your head several times," Ratchet said as he stared at the results. "You seem to be in good condition but your defenses are kind of weak at the moment."

Claire turned to glare at Bumblebee but answered Ratchet's last statement.

"I wasn't feeling well earlier today so that might explain why my defenses are weak," she said before sending a smirk at the scout. "Did Bumblebee tell you that he thrown me out of him without any warning, causing me to injury my head even more?"

Ratchet stared at her before turning to stare at the young scout who was silently shifting his weight around. "Is this true?"

Bumblebee froze before nodding but quickly defended himself. Ratchet, on the other hand, look more than ready to attack him when something else got his attention. It was silent but he could tell that another Cybertronian was with them. Glancing around, he saw that it was hiding behind the one they call Laura.

"It seems that one of them picked up a stray," he reported calmly.

Glancing towards where Ratchet was staring at, they saw the sliver bot trying to hide behind the other femme.

"It seems that you already meet the Decepticon Frenzy," Optimus said while trying to get Ironhide to not shoot at the con without hurting any of the humans.

"Decepticon? You mean like a bad guy?" Fred asked.

Earning himself a nod, he turned to Claire who stared at him.

"I know what you are going to say but trust me on this, I know what I'm doing," she said before Fred could comment on the subject. Turning to Optimus, she quickly changed the subject. "You said Decepticon, who are they and what are they after?"

"The Decepticons are those who hate you humans and their leader is searching for the All Spark to turn all earth's technology against you," Optimus answered as he showed them what their planet looked like before and after the war started.

Claire stared in sadness. She was correct about this. It was just the war she fought in, all for power. She clutched her fists together as she tried to not show any of the emotions that were going through her head. It was too familiar but she hold through for now.

"Boys, you hold the key to earth's survival," Optimus said as he stood proud and tall along with the others.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela asked the twins.

"Of course they do, they show them to me just last night," Claire said stepping up to be near them. "But we need to go, time is short. That one that attacked us earlier was the first, it won't be long till the others come and I doubt they will be a friendly as that one."

"She is correct, the others won't be like Barricade," Optimus said. "They won't have mercy on you."

Fred glanced around before nodding. "They're at our house. Take us there and we'll get them for us."

Optimus nodded and signaled the others to transform before doing so himself. Once done, Bumblebee opened his doors to them. The twins quickly hurried towards the front seat with Mikaela following close behind. Just as Claire moved towards them, Jazz pulled up right next to her and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"I'll take you little lady," he said. "Frenzy can come along as well."

Claire blinked but got in anyway. Picking up Frenzy, she placed him on her lap and stared at the radio as soon as he closed his door.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jazz chuckled. "Smart on? Just want to know why you stuck up for Frenzy back there, he's not very friendly to humans."

Frenzy shoot something at him which only made Jazz chuckled lightly. "See?"

Claire just stared at him before sighing. "I don't think I want to know what he said," she said and looked out of the window. "I have my reasons and if I tell you, you might try to stop me which I can't let you do."

"Aw come now, tell old Jazz what you're planning to do," Jazz said, trying to convince the teen to tell him. "You can trust me."

Claire frowned at that. "That's the thing. I don't know who to trust anymore. Everyone betrayed my trust before, how do I know if I can trust them? It's too fresh in my mind. Even if I trust you, how do I know you'll trust me in what I'm planning to do?"

It was silent for a moment as Jazz progress what she said.

"True, you'll never know if you can truly trust them but don't forget this, if you need anyone to talk to, you can rely on old little me," Jazz said as they pulled to a stop. "Guess this is our stop."

Claire nodded and stepped out with Frenzy in her arms. Turning towards the others, she heard Fred call for her.

"Laura! Stay here with Mikaela and make sure they don't go anyway! Give us five minutes alright!" he called out to her.

Claire nodded. "Alright, just hurry!"

"We will," Fred answered back before running off with his twin to retrieve the glasses.

Once they disappeared around the corner, Claire turned to Mikaela. "How long do you think they can wait without trying to help? I'll give it a minute and a half."

"Two minutes tops," Mikaela said before they both turned to watch their guest.

"Hey, I just realized this, how come we got the babysitting job? It's because we're women isn't it?" Claire said, joking a bit.

Mikaela chuckled and nodded. "Yeah but they got the dirty job instead."

* * *

**i have to say, this is the longest chapter i have written so far ... well tell me what you think! R&R!**

**btw, should Claire have a guardian and if so who? i'm just wondering and sort of curious of what you would say... bye! thanks for reading!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! hows everyones day so far? okay, i can go on and on but i'm going to skip that and go straight to the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i don'town anything except Claire ... even she's not so happy about it**

**also, thanks to those who review and told me who they thought should be Claire's guardian. everyone seems to favor Jazz a lot. then again, so do i. Enjoy!**

**(i was going to post this tomorrow but then i remember that i'm going to be busy this week so i decided to post it a day earlier so enjoy! :P )**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Claire silently stared at the scene before turning to Mikaela. "You got to admit, they lasted longer than what we gave them."

Mikaela nodded in agreement. "Yup, three minutes total."

Claire watched as Optimus went over where they were sitting and place his hand near us. Glancing at the hand and then at him, the two girls sent him a questioning look.

"We need those glasses, you need to help them find them," he said.

Claire blinked and turned to Mikaela. "You go, they're in Sam's backpack somewhere downstairs. I can't remember where exactly."

Mikaela sent her a look before huffing. "Why me? Why don't you go? You know where they are."

Claire sent her a deadpan look before nodded. "Oh sure, I'll go while you stay here and make sure these guys don't end up destroying the whole place."

Mikaela blinked before climbing onto Optimus' hand. "Downstairs? Alright good luck with them." She said and signaled Optimus to raise her to Sam's bedroom window. When Sam spotted them, Mikaela just claim that they really want those glasses.

"T-th-that wa-was n-nice," Frenzy said from his spot on Claire's lap. He realized that he was much safer if he was with the teen at all times.

Claire just shrugged and watched in amusement as the Autobots decide to do recon instead of hide like how the twins wanted. Noticing that they were getting quite close to Judy's roses, she gently called out to them.

"Careful with the rose bushes, the twin's mom is very protective of them," she said, managing to stop Optimus from stepping on them.

"Oh, my bad," he said as he took a step back.

Glancing towards Sam's bedroom window, the teen could see Mikaela telling the twins what she had told her. Fred stared out towards her sending a questioning look before heading downstairs to retrieve the glasses, leaving his twin and Mikaela to deal with the others.

"Listen you have to go and hide," Sam said, returning to the window in hopes of saving his backyard. "Please just give us five minutes that's all. Fred already is getting them from my bag."

Optimus sighed and pinched the area where his nose would be before calming down the hysterical teen. "Alright, alright, calm down," he said before signaling to his team. "Fall back."

Claire just scratched the back of her head as she watched the others 'fall back'. "I don't think he actually meant it literally Ratchet," she said as she watched him pushed Ironhide who in return pushed him back. Turning around to walk a different direction, he never noticed the power lines until he ran into them. She blinked as the lights in the neighborhood went out. "And you knock out all the lights."

"Nice," Ironhide said, shaking his head lightly at his old friend.

Ratchet, on the other hand, had obtained a goofy look on his face as slowly stood him. Shaking himself lightly, he turned to Ironhide. "That was tingly, you should try it."

"Yeah, that looks like fun," Ironhide responded while running his eyes.

"Quiet!" Optimus hissed at the two.

Claire just sighed and shook her head lightly. Frenzy was clearly enjoying himself if his laughs were anything to go by. "How come I feel like instead of watching grown bots, I'm watching a bunch of children who don't understand orders?"

"Be-c-cause they-they're a-a-a b-un-nch of ov-ver-gr-rown c-ch-ild-ren," Frenzy said, clapping his hands excitedly.

Claire just sighed and slump against the fence. "That's what I fear the most," she said before watching Ratchet flashed a light at Sam's window. "Why is he doing that? Fred is coming back soon with the glasses."

True to her word, the red head twin came running in and whisper shout at them to hide for his parents were coming. Ratchet turned it off and soon, Claire and Frenzy were treated with the sight of how the Autobots hide.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Claire said covering her face so they wouldn't see the smile on her face. Frenzy on the other hand was covering his mouth with his hands to stop his laughter. "Please tell me you're somehow recording this or able to take a picture cause this is just unbelievable."

Frenzy nodded his head and hid his face in the teen's shirt, still giggling. In order to hide, Ratchet and Ironhide hid on the side of the house with Bumblebee and Jazz in the porches underneath. This was the real kicker, Optimus was practically lying against the side of the house in an awkward position and the funny part was that Ron and Judy didn't notice any of them.

"This is just rich," the teen said as she went closer to the shadows to go unnoticed, thank goodness that she decided to wear dark clothes.

It didn't take long for Judy and Ron to leave and sending her a quick signal, Mikaela and the twins followed them. Claire smiled and stepped out of the shadows and motioned with her head that it was safe to come out. Ignoring the conversation that Ironhide and Optimus were having, she decided to tease Jazz and Bumblebee.

"That was so cute! You two hiding underneath the porches in order to hide," she said lightly. Both Autobots just turned their heads the other way in order to avoid her eyes, making her smirk. Turning to Optimus, she signaled to the house, "They'll be out soon."

Optimus nodded and moved to meet them when he paused and signal the others. "Fall back, we'll meet up with them later. We need to go now."

"Why?" Jazz said, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"Company," Claire said as she looked over the fence. "And not the good kind that you would like having conversations and share cookies with. No it's from the government."

"How can you tell?" Ratchet asked, watching the teen back away from the fence, keeping a tight grip on Frenzy. He still can't understand why the teen stood up for him. He was just going to betray them later on.

"Black cars now are we going to stay here or leave?" Claire asked as she neared Jazz. "I kind of don't like this group cause I think they are just a bunch of idiots and morons."

Optimus nodded and signal the others to leave. Jazz bent down and gently grabbed the teen and held her close to him as he followed the others. Until Optimus says otherwise, he was going to guard the teen until then.

Once at a safe distance, the whole group watched as men in suits pushed the family into two separate vehicles, Judy, Ron and the taco dag into one and the twins with Mikaela in the other. The two vehicles started up and both went different directions. The one containing their friends were heading towards the old bridge by the river as Claire came to call it even though it's not really.

"They're going towards the bridge," Claire said.

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, transform and roll out," he said before transformer back into the truck.

The others soon followed. Jazz paused long enough for Claire to get in before driving right behind Optimus. It was a quick ride because they were going fast but it was long enough for Frenzy to take off his head and transformed into Claire's IPhone which had broken during their little argument.

Claire had looked away when he took off his head and gently placed both him and her broken phone in her jacket pockets. Looking at the body in her hands, she looked at Jazz.

"Any clue on what to do with the body and why did I just make it sound like I just murder someone?" Claire asked.

Jazz just chuckled and the glove compartment opened up. "Place it in here, I'll keep it till he needs it once more."

Claire sighed as she hide Frenzy yell out something from his spot. "Again, I feel like I'm watching kids."

"You signed up for the job."

"No I didn't, I said I would help but not babysit."

"Sure you did."

Claire just frown and gave him a good kick before getting out to watch at how Optimus jumped down and stopped the van containing their friends with his foot. Picking it up, he tried to not shake it too much and rip the roof off, claiming that taking them was a bad move.

It was then Claire noticed something odd about the lead officer. "He's not scared."

"What?" Jazz asked confuse.

Claire didn't answer but ran over to where the others are. She was thankful for all the times she had to run for her life, it made her fast.

"Mikaela, Fred, Sam! Are you guys okay?" she asked once she reached them.

Fred nodded as he rubbed his sore wrists from where the cuffs were. Sam on the other hand was upset with Mikaela for some reason.

"You know how to unlock handcuffs?" he asked a bit angry and that was enough for Claire to understand what happen.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she said sadly.

Claire sighed and left the two to work out their issues. Turning to the agents, she tilted her head to them as the other Autobots took their weapons away.

"Who is this?" she asked curiously.

"Agent Simmons from Sector Seven," Simmons answered before looking at Optimus with his hands up in the air. "Big boy."

Claire frowned. "Sector Seven? Never heard of it," she said.

"And you never will," was her answer.

Claire turned to look at Fred with confusion.

"They're supposed to be part of the government that doesn't exist," Fred answered as he watched Sam and Mikaela argued.

"Then why are we listening to them if they don't exist?" Claire asked and turned to Simmons. "What is Sector Seven?"

"I can't answer that but while we're on the subject, who are you?"

Claire just smiled. "Why I'm just a random passerby who crashed her bike right near the twins and get sucked in this situation."

"No name?"

"Nope because you look like a pervert and I don't feel like getting rape," Claire responded before sighing. "Mikaela, is there any way to tie them up?"

Mikaela nodded and sent one last stare at Sam before turning towards the agents. "Place all your cuffs on the sidewalk and line up to the post."

The sound of cuffs being place on the street reached the teens ears. Mikaela started to cuff the agents together before turning to face Simmons. Placing her hands on her hips, she let out a simple order.

"Take off your clothes," she said.

"What?" Simmons asked outraged by the demand.

"You heard me, take it off, all of it," she said.

"For what?" he asked, not moving to comply the demands.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela reply, causing Claire to glance at them to.

"Wait, he threatened your dad," she asked, becoming a bit angry but hid it well. "At what?"

"His parole," Mikaela answered. "He threatened to keep him locked up."

Claire just stared at them before speaking. "Your dad, the one that did everything to support you, is finally getting out of jail for who knows how long and he threatened to keep him in?"

Mikaela nodded while the twins stared at the trio in confusion.

"Wait, you knew about her father?" Sam questioned, feeling a bit betrayed

Claire didn't answer. Instead, she went towards Simmons and punched him in the face. Simmons fell down from the shock and stared at the angered teen that stepped back and started to yell at him. Everyone could see that she was struggling with herself to not throw herself at him and beat the shit out of him.

"How dare you threaten someone who has nothing to do with this! Think you're so great just because you work for some secret part of the government? Well guess what! You're nothing just like us! People wonder why I don't like the law enforcement and the government and this just another reason I hate them! They don't think of what others would think! It's for the best they say! This needs to happen in order to achieve peace they claim!" Claire yelled at them. "Yeah! It's for the best to ignore the will of ones parents and send their child to some abuse home to shape them into some sort of tool to be use then thrown away when they did their part! And you want to know what the freaking government and law enforcement did? Nothing! They let it happen! They even accuse that child for telling lies when they themselves knew what was going on!"

Claire stopped in her yelling and sighed, eyes staring down at the ground. "They didn't care if one innocent life was lost, all they care was that all the credit goes to them," then she suddenly smirk and turned to one of the agents. "They're listening aren't they? They're coming for them but know this, trouble will come to them and only them themselves have to blame for their own stupidity."

Simmons just stared at the teen before turning to the agent that was in the van with him and saw the phone in his hand. "Speaker?"

The agent nodded and was about to say something to the teens and robots when Claire grabbed the last hand cuff and dragged Simmons towards them and cuffed them together to the lamp post.

"See you later, have fun getting out," she said before turning to her companions who were staring at her in shock. "Run, they're coming."

Fred was the first to react and turned his head towards the direction of a sound that was getting louder every single passing minute. Once the cause of the noise was in seeing range, he cussed out loud. "Shit! She's right, back up!"

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus said and paused long enough for the four teens to climb onto the palm of his hand.

Claire could see that Jazz didn't want to leave her behind but had no choice but to follow his leader's orders. She even gave him a nod that it was okay to go, that she'll be fine.

"Hold on," Optimus said as he transferred them to his shoulder where they grabbed hold of any metal that they could to not fall off.

Once he was sure they were somewhat secure, he started to sprint towards some sort of cover to avoid the shooting. Spotting the bridge that was nearby, he headed towards that direction. He had a feeling that if he could hide there, it would mask his signal and provide cover for the teens.

As if reading his mind, Claire tightened her grip on him just a bit and shouted out a warning to her friends. "Hold on tight! We don't want to slip now do we?"

Optimus didn't get to hear their responds for he was already lifting himself up and position himself right underneath the bridge. Sadly, Mikaela's footing was weak for she slipped not a moment later. With quick reflexes, Sam grabbed hold of her hand and almost slipped himself if it weren't for Fred.

"Hold on!" Fred cried out to the two.

Claire watched with worried eyes, if Mikaela and Sam fall, they would fall right on top of the passing helicopter that was searching for them.

"Sam! I'm slipping!" Mikaela cried out as she struggled to get a good grip on him.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled back.

"What do you think she's doing?" Fred asked angrily. The strain of holding them up was taking a toll on him and he could feel his own grip on Optimus slipping. The only good thing is that the helicopter already passed by.

Suddenly, his grip loosened and he found himself falling with his twin and Mikaela. They let out a scream of fear before bouncing off of Optimus feet. Before they could actually touch the ground, Bumblebee somehow managed to catch them in time.

"Thanks Bee," Sam said as he climbed out of his guardian's hold and helped Mikaela down.

Fred sighed and climbed out as well. He patted Bee on the arm and watched as Optimus jumped down and set Claire down on the ground. She ran over to the trio and quickly scanned them for any type of wounds.

"How you guys all right? That was some fall," she asked worriedly.

"We're good," Sam answered before they were all tackled to the ground by the backup Simmons agent had asked for.

Claire growled and struggled in their grip but found herself unable to. Glancing around, she saw that Optimus had managed to get away but Bee was being frozen.

"No! Leave him alone!" she cried out, not even realizing she was being echoed by the twins.

She didn't even register that both Sam and Fred had broken out of their captures and were trying to free their guardian, each claiming that he wasn't doing anything but they weren't even heard. She was staring right into the young Autobot's optics. Light blue meeting electric blue, each set holding some kind of pain within.

"He's not doing anything," Claire whisper out. "They're not doing anything."

She screamed out in anger when they suddenly pulled her away and pushed her towards another van. Before she got in, she was met with a bruised Simmons.

"Welcome back," he growled at her.

Claire just smirked and spit at him. "Like wise."

Wiping the spit off, he glared at her. "Get her into the car before I do something I'll regret."

Before Claire was shoved inside, she called out to him. "At least you remember your manners Simmy boy and it's a van! Not a car!"

Simmons didn't answer her. Instead he shut the door and ordered the others to go. It was times like these were he hated the fact that he couldn't hit girls for its lack of respect. He sighed, he wasn't going to be to live this down.

* * *

**... yeah, i know its shorter then the last chapter but i felt that this was a good place to stop. so what do you think? now if you excuse me, i got to go study for those freaking finals. just got back from vacation and they pack us with a bunch of work! it's not even time for them to come yet! we have about two more weeks! sometimes i hate school. ****thanks for reading though! R&R! **

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi! okay, first off, i've been recieving several questions so, i'm going to answer them to my best ablities. **

* * *

**_917brat: hey will fred get his memories of his past life is he is the fread Claire knew? And if so does he still have his magic?_**

**prehaps, it depends once i get farther into the story line. yes farther, cause i'm still working out the details on the story but i have a claer outline on what should happen... unless i change my mind somewhere along the line**

_**Toby860: ok so will claire meet anybody else besides fred from her origional universe **_

_**how long before she tells them her real age and that she is the master of death.**_

******you'll see~ it's a surprise~**

* * *

**ok, now onto my long random chat of the day. it's been raining and the streets have flooded. it finally light up sometime midday and the streets are clear up. i'm happy :) now it's night time ... and onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: nothing, that's what i own ... nothing well except Claire who hates me right now. make her stop!**

**lol, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Fred was not a happy twin. No sire he wasn't. He was pissed at both the Sector Seven and the girls. Glancing to the two, he could see that Mikaela was talking to Sam, trying to earn back his trust. And from the looks of it, it was working.

Huffing at the look his brother was carrying, he turned to look at Laura. She sat far from them, glancing out of the window as they reached to their destination. Realizing that now was the time to talk to her, he moved a bit towards her, catching her attention.

"Laura, I thought you trusted us?" Fred asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Laura glanced at him from the corner of her eye before answering his question with another question. "If you could change anything from your life, would you?"

Fred frowned in confusion. "I don't know, maybe if I could and if I wanted to."

"If I could, I would change everything but I know I can't," Laura said before sighing and turning to look at him. "I lost everything when I was one. The people who claim they were my saviors placed me in an abuse home. They tried to control me until my father adopted me. I saw their lies and only few believed me. I lost everyone dear to me because of one mistake that I made."

"What mistake was that?" Fred asked, now seeing the true Laura within.

"I trusted the wrong people," Laura said sadly. "Because of that incident I just can't help myself into not trusting new people. The reason I trusted Mikaela more then you two is because she knows how it is to fight against all odds, how it is to lose someone important to you."

"Her father?" Fred asked.

Laura nodded. "My godfather was accused for something he didn't do. I viewed him as a father figure and I lost him not once but twice. When I was a baby and again when he was killed by his own cousin in front of me."

Fred didn't know how to react to that. This Laura seemed so sad and broken. He always thought she hid something, he could see it in her eyes but he never thought it was something this big. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out.

Laura just smiled sadly and glanced out the window once more. It was silent now no one knew what to say anymore. What had happen back there made them think about things more than it should have. It wasn't long for the van to pull to a stop and for the door to open. They were pushed into a helicopter that contained three others, a young woman, a nerdy looking guy and an elder man. Fred sat close to his brother who sat close to Mikaela. Laura just sat near the end and stared outside in wonder.

"What did they get you guys for?" the nerdy guy asked.

Fred shared a look with Sam before answering. "We bought a car," he said.

"Turns out it was an alien," Sam said right after him.

Then together, "Who know?"

"What about you miss?" the lady asked Laura.

Laura glanced at them and shrugged. "I was taking a drive on my bike and crashed in front of the twins then followed them with Mikaela here."

The lady nodded and lend against the sit. Fred just stared at them before sighing. He didn't like this Laura, he wanted the one they met at the dealership and he'll do anything to get her back. He just needed to know how.

It took most of the night to get where they were heading and man was he glad to be able to walk again after sitting for hours. Glancing around, he was shock to see that they were at Hoover Dam.

"Hoover Dam?" he asked out loud and went over to the railing thing and glanced down and whistled. "That's a long way to go."

"Sure is," Laura said softly as she came up next to him and glanced down as well, Mikaela and Sam not far from them. "I wonder, why here of all places?"

"It's anybody's guess," Fred said before looking at her. "Laura, I'm sorry if I made you angry but I was upset that you didn't tell us anything."

Laura shook her head at him. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing or not half of the time."

"Only you can know," Fred answered and headed towards the others.

He never noticed that Laura hesitated for a bit and left her IPhone on the railing. He never noticed how it fell over or the confuse look the teen now carried in her eyes as they headed towards some entrance that had soldiers line up in a salute.

Once the elder man, who turned out to be the Secretary of Defense Keller, gave them a nod the soldiers let down their salute. Fred took this time to glance at them before his glance settled on a very young soldier. He was a tall, dark-haired soldier but there was something familiar about him but at the same time, he wasn't.

A startled gasp caught his attention, turning around he saw that Laura was starting in shock at the young soldier with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes held uncertainty as she took in the soldier.

"Tommy boy?" she asked softly, catching his attention.

"What?" he asked startled at the question.

Realizing that she had spoken out loud, she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of a dear friend of mine. I haven't seen him for some time. Sorry."

The soldier stared at her before asking a question himself. "Fury?"

Fred watched the interaction in curiosity. He watched as Laura's eyes widen a bit and stepped forward a bit and stared at the soldier.

"Fury? Only one person I know used to call me that but that's impossible," she said to herself.

The soldier chuckled lightly and shook his head. "The fury of the snakes. Something to be feared and respect or else. It's me Fury, Tom. He gave me another chance I guess. He's too confusing most of the time, and bi-polar."

Laura gave out a squeak of joy and ran over to Tom and threw herself at him. "Tommy boy! You're here!"

Fred just stared at the two, watching as Tom struggled not to fall at the sudden hug attack before chuckling once more and returned the hug. He didn't know why but he felt a bit weird at seeing the two together.

"Laura, who is this?" Mikaela asked while the head soldier also asked a similar question to Tom.

"So Tom, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" he teased.

Both teens, cause Tom looked like he was just a year or two order then them, jumped apart and blushed brightly at the statement before pretending to gag.

"Ew, don't ever think that," Laura shouted at him.

"Me together with her? I wouldn't survive," Tom said in agreement.

"That really did you good didn't it Tommy boy?" Laura teased him before introducing him to them. "This is Tom, we been friends since forever. We're siblings in all but blood."

"Tom?" Fred asked a bit strained, he was actually pleased to know that he and Laura aren't together but still envy at the close bond the two had.

Tom nodded. "Tom Riddle, elder brother to Laura here."

"And a bad one at that," Laura said huffing a bit. "Still can't believe you believed her over me."

"I already said sorry," Tom said, trying to cheer the teen a bit. "I was just angry and we did have that argument before the whole thing happened."

"She tried to kill me and then you yourself almost killed me not once, not twice but multiple times and that reminds me," Laura said turning to face him and punched him in the face.

Tom stumbled a bit and held his cheek as he stared at her 'sister' before sighing. "Okay, I admit that I deserved that but you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

Laura just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh don't be a baby, I didn't hit you that hard like I did when we were in school."

"Don't remind me," Tom groaned to her, turning around so he didn't have to see her smug look.

Laura just smiled and jumped onto his back and warped her arms around his neck, making him to give her a piggy back ride. "Now you're going to carry me to wherever we're going as punishment."

Tom groaned again as his teammates laughed along with Laura's friends, well except the red haired boy who was glaring at him. "Punishment?"

Laura just smiled and stared at him. "Or I can beat you up in front of your friends here?"

That got his attention. Tom straightened up and glanced at Simmons who was sporting a nice purple bruise on the side of his face. "So where to now?"

Simmons grumbled but motioned them to follow him. Tom could practically feel the smug look Laura was giving him as he followed his team, as well the glare that the red teen was giving him.

Fred continued to glare at Tom as he carried a very happy Laura. Sam chuckled at him.

"So?" Sam said as they entered through the door. "How's it going?"

"Sam, as much as I care for you bro get away before I toss you over the freaking dam and tell mom that you were stupid enough to lend against a loose railing when they told you not to," Fred growled out to him.

Sam gulped in fear and quickly headed towards Mikaela side to get away from his twin.

Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he'll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. The only good thing about this was that Laura was happy once more.

A small giggle reached his ears which made him smile. Yes, Laura was happy now and that's all that matters right now, until S-Seven tells them the bad news that is.

* * *

Claire was very happy as she lends her head against Tom's. She hadn't expected to see him here but he is and he remembers her! Even with her new appearance. He didn't remember when she was known as a Potter.

"So you know Tommy here?" a dark skinned soldier asked her as he fell back into step with them with a smug look on his face.

Claire nodded happily. "Yup! We were in the same orphanage before I was sent to some family before being adopted by my father. We even went to the same school for the special gifted. Man was he pissed when he found out."

"Of course I was," Tom grumbled. "I was finally free of you and then you come back to be a pain in the ass."

"Hey, remember what I used to say back then," Claire said, raising her head a bit. "If you ever betray me, I'll came back and make it twice as hard for you."

"And don't I know it," he said, his shoulders slumping a bit as he remembered all the times he caused her pain. "Again, I'm sorry and I hope that asshole burns in hell."

Claire rolled her eyes but agreed now of the less.

"Who?" Tom's comrade asked curiously.

"The person who messed everything up," both said at the same time.

Seeing his confused face, Claire explained a bit farther.

"We used to know this person who acted very nice but I didn't trust him for some reason," Claire said before Tom took over.

"I did because he helped me understand that I'm not a freak as others believed. When Laura revealed that she too was gifted, I convinced her to give him a chance," Tom said, a dark look entering his eyes.

Claire growled as she took over the story telling next. "I did and he took our trust and used it to make him famous. He targeted Tom more than me but still gave me a hard time in a way. He made Tom into a monster and sent me to an abuse home. I tried to stop him but no one believed me."

Tom sighed as the group slowed to a stop. "He made me insane and I almost killed Laura but I didn't, I remembered who she was and together we put a stop to him. But we were separated until now."

Claire nodded and glanced at what they happen to be in a tunnel. Simmons stopped and turned around to face them.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs," He said to them.

"Wait, what the hell is an NBE?" the soldier that they were talking to asked out loud.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmons grunted back.

Claire rolled her eyes at that. "Nice acronym! I'm really am going to remember that! Wait what was it again?"

Tom snorted a bit at that while the others snicker at her respond.

Simmons ignored the remark as they were led down the tunnel and came upon a giant room. "What you are about to see, is totally classified."

"Compared to what, half classified or slightly classified?" Fred asked from his spot behind of the group. "I keep forgetting which is which. Do you know bro?"

"Nope," Sam replied.

"Guys, as much as I love a good laugh, I think you have to see what these idiots did," Claire said, her glance never leaving the frozen being that they held within the room.

"Dear God, what is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago." Simmons said, not exactly answering the question that was being asked by the group.

"No, he was looking for Santa to tell him what he wanted for Christmas," Claire shouted out annoyed. "He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get coal like you will this Christmas."

Simmons glared at her before continuing speaking as if she hadn't interrupted him. "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One."

Claire just groaned and glance back to Mikaela and the twins. "Someone please correct him. I think I'm losing brain cells just listening him speak about something he clearly doesn't know."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said making the soldiers eyes widen at that while Tom groan a bit. This sounded a bit too familiar to him.

"Reminds you of anyone Tommy boy?" Claire asked him, making him flinch once more.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Simmons said, glaring at the light haired twin. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reversed-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Simmons replied.

"Well, you got one now." Keller responded.

Claire suddenly sat up, well as much as she could while being carried on Tom's back. "Wait, you're telling us that as long as the thingy that keeps big mean frozen doesn't fail, he won't wake?"

"Yes," Simmons said.

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring him from where he wouldn't wake to here where he could anytime of the day!?" she shouted out in shock. "Where's your common sense? You should have placed him in a very cold place where he wouldn't wake if the thingy fails! That's just a disaster waiting to happen!"

Everyone blinked at that and turned to look at Simmons who was smiling sheepishly. "Um, budget cuts?"

Claire just blinked and rolled her eyes. "Right. Someone just save this poor excuse of a human being before I punch him once more for being stupid. Wait, one more question, how the hell did they moved big mean from the Artic to here unnoticed?"

No one could answer her so instead they asked a question that's been bugging most of them once seeing him.

"So why Earth?"

"Ah, that's the million dollar question," Fred said before nodding to his twin to answer.

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered.

"All Spark?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, aka Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan," Sam answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah. You guys know where it is don't you?"

Tom cussed out loud. "Laura, please tell me that they're not stupid enough to have the cube in the same place with the big mean."

"What do you think?" Claire answered back.

"They have a death wish don't they?"

"I've been asking that for some time now."

"Follow me," Simmons said, leading them to another room. "You're about to see our crown jewel."

Claire whistled as soon as she laid eyes on the cube. To her from her position, it looked like it was the size of a house but she knew it was much bigger than that.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphs on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," Simmons explained in a proud manner.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" someone asked.

Simmons smirked and started to lead them to another room. "Good question."

Stepping inside, he motioned them inside. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" asked the dark skinned soldier.

"Who are you again?" Claire asked curiously.

"Epps," he answered as he stared at the claw markings.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three, That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" the one that was with them in the helicopter exclaim, making Epps to stare at him weirdly.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Like, ever?"

"That's very funny," said Simmons, not amused, "Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell Phone?"

Claire whistled at him and dug out her broken IPhone. Tossing it to him, she explained the confuse looks she was receiving. "It broke when I was having a chat with someone," she said but not meeting anyone's eyes.

The truth was that something told her to hand her device to Simmons. She didn't know why but she trusted the feeling. She just hoped it was the correct one.

Simmons caught it and placed in into the glass box that was in the middle of the room. Telling everyone to put on the goggles, he explained what he was about to do.

"We're able to take the Cube's radiation and funnel it into that box," he said as he hit a button and the IPhone was zapped with a powerful ray of energy from the Cube.

Claire sucked in air as she was hit with some kind of emotion as she watched her IPhone transformed into some sort of robotic being. It stared at the people outside of the box and made some sort of whimper.

Struggling out of Tom's hold, she pushed Simmons out of the way and away from the button and took off her goggles. Opening the door, she gently cooed to the being and gently took it out of the box.

"Aw, how cute are you?" she asked the small being. The being was almost similar to Frenzy except it only had two optics instead of four. Its expression was full of innocence of that of a child and didn't have the sharp edges as Frenzy did. Its plating was white and it made it adorable to Claire.

"Miss, put it back in the box," Simmons said as he tried to grabbed the being from her.

Claire glared at him and held her now turned IPhone close to her as she moved away from him.

"Bite me," she said before shouting out in pain. "Fuck!"

"Laura?" her friends called out in fear, fearing that the bot she was trying to protect actually harmed her.

Claire just rubbed her ear and took out the ear piece she had on. It was sparking in was looked like electricity. She grumbled in annoyance as she winced at the sting in her ear.

"Don't worry, this thing just shocked me for some reason," Claire said before it was snatched out of her hand by Simmons.

"You had this this whole time?" he asked eyeing the thing.

Claire glared and swiped it back from him. "Yes, it's a blue tooth, you should know what it is no?"

"How come we didn't notice it?"

"Because I didn't want you to," Claire responded before feeling a tug on her shirt.

Glancing down, she saw the robotic child making grabbing hands at the ear piece. Blinking in confusion, she handed it the ear piece and watched in surprise as it made the ear piece become a part of him. The child grew a bit, becoming taller and crawling to sit on her shoulder, chirping happily.

Simmons grumbled in annoyance. It looks like he wasn't able to have it back and from the looks of it, Keller won't let him.

Claire smiled at it and gently rubbed her sore ear. "Soul, that's what I'm going to call you," she said. "Do you like it?"

Soul thought for a minute before nodding, it wasn't a bad name for it.

"Ok, so now that Soul is here with us, now what?" a soldier asked before and alarm was heard.

"You were saying?" Tom asked his commander.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here," Simmons said.

After being asked if there was an arms room, everyone ran to arm themselves before Simmons commented something about generators failing.

Fred shared a look with his twin before rounding Simmons.

"You got to take us to our car. You have to take us to our car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," Fred said.

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said making Claire groan in annoyance.

"Then unconfiscate it," she said as she gently coax a frighten Soul back into an IPhone as a promise to keep him safe. She was sure Soul was a boy by the sounds he was making. It seems as though he couldn't talk just yet.

"We do not know what  
will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons argued.

"You don't know," Fred said.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons replied.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Fred argued back, he was slowly losing his control.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons said.

"Take him to his car!" Tom's commander shouted, pinning him down with his weapon.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons shouted at him.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," he answered, not removing his weapon from where it was.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction," Simmons demanded.

"S-Seven don't exist," Epps commented from his position.

Claire threw her hands up in the air. "That's what I've been saying!"

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist," the commander agreed.

"I don't take orders from anyone, period. You could be the bloody queen, and I still wouldn't listen to you."

Claire sighed. This is going to be a long argument and they don't have time. Walking over to the two, she gently pushed the soldier to the side and grabbed hold of Simmons collar and glared at him.

"Listen, I'm getting real annoy with you and you don't want that," Claire said sweeting before tossing him to the floor and grabbed a gun from a random soldier nearby. Pointing it at him, she took off the safety hatch and had her finger at the trigger, ready to shoot. "Now, take us to Bumblebee before we have an accident here which means you won't be leaving this room alive. Do we have an understanding?"

"Simmons?"

"Yes sir?" stammered out the paled agent as he stared at the barrel of the gun.

"I'd do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said as he stared at Claire.

Simmons nodded and quickly led them to where they had Bumblebee. He made sure to keep his distance from the blonde. He was guessing that he had hit strike two and he didn't want to hit strike three on her hit list.

Claire smiled and tossed the gun back at the soldier before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked.

"The gun wasn't even loaded," Claire answered as she followed the scared agent.

Everyone turned to the soldier who nodded in agreement and showed them the casing, it was empty. He was just loading it when the teen grabbed it from him.

"That is one smart girl," Epps said.

Tom just shook his head at them. "Never mess with her, that's my advice for you."

* * *

**So? what do you think? and yes, i will keep on saying this until i get bored on saying it. also, got any questions, just ask and i'll try to answer them if the answer won't hold any spoilers for future chapters. it just ruins the surprise. thanks for reading! R&R~**

**-Blubutterflywitch**


End file.
